Hassliebe
by Maylinn
Summary: In dieser Geschichte, geht es um ein Mädchen dass in das 5 Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kommt. Sie gliedert sich in Harrys Freundeskreis ein, was dazu führt dass Draco und Joy sich von anfang an an die Gurgel springen würden. Wäre da nicht dieses Verfluchte Au
1. Chapter 1

**In dieser Geschichte geht es um ein Mädchen dass in das 5 Schuljahr nach Hogwarts kommt. Sie gliedert sich bei harrys Freundeskreis ein, was dazu führt dass Draco und Joy sich von anfang an an die Gurgel springen würden. Wäre da nicht dieses Verfluchte Austauschprogram in denen per Zufall ein Schüler zu einem andern in den Ferien nach Hause muss. Gefühlschaos pur.**

_Alle Charas die ihr noch nicht aus J.K.Rowlings Harry Potter kanntet sind meiner Fantasie entsprungen ansonsten gehört alles ihr... g_

_Viel spaß_

**Nachsitzen zu zweit**

Dumbledore hatte Joy als wäre es ganz normal gewesen in Griffendor eingeteilt, sie hatte weder gesagt das sie dort hin wollte geschweige denn musste sie denn sprechenden Hut, von dem ihr Harry schon soviel erzählt hatte aufsetzen. Auf dem Weg entlang der Korridore begegnete sie sehr vielen Slytherins die sie merkwürdig anstarrten, höchstwahrscheinlich hatten sie schon von dem Mädchen gehört denn sie konnte ohne Zauberstab zaubern, das merkwürdigste aber war dass sie ein Muggel, wie man hier so gern zu sagen pflegte war.

Plötzlich versperrte ihr jemand den Weg zum Griffendorgemälde, es war ein Slytherin der sich durch zwei breite Figuren und einem Mädchen mit Kurzhaarschnitt die neben ihm standen anscheinend sehr stark vorkam. Er hatte kurze hintergegeelte blonde Haare und silberne Augen.

Im vergleich zu ihr war er mindestens zehn Zentimeter größer.

"Wenn haben wir denn da, wenn dass mal nicht der Muggel ist der sich hier unerwünschter weise in dieses Schuljahr geschmuggelt hat.

Na ja für einen jämmerlichen Muggel siehst du ja relativ gut aus!"

"Was wollt ihr denn, zischt ab…"

Er lachte hinterlistig und winkte den zwei Brummern hinter ihm zur Seite als Zeichen das er sie nicht brauchen würde.

"Mein Name ist Malfoy… Draco Malfoy…"

"Ah! Du bist das, Hermine hat mir schon mal von dir erzählt, dass ich dich nicht gleich erkannt hab, du bist doch dieses Weichei das immer gegen Harry versucht zu gewinnen. Du magst keine Muggel hab ich recht!"

Er wirkte sichtlich geschockt als er hörte was Joy ihm schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihm entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte schon wieder die Wut Oberhand in ihm genommen. Joy jedoch versuchte immer noch verzweifelt an den Dicken Bodyquards von Malfoy vorbeizukommen.

"Ihr Muggel seid wertlos, genau wie dieses Schlammblut Granger, wie sieht die denn schon aus, als hätte sie einen Mob auf dem Kopf ha…"

Er sah die zwei Typen an und sogleich lachten sie laut mit ihm mit, Joy rollte mit den Augen und antwortete kühl: "Na ja wenigstens schmiert die sich keine ganze Ölfabrik in die Haare nicht wahr!"

Malfoy hörte aprobt auf zu Lachen und gab seinen Leuten mit zwei Ellbogenstößen zu verstehen das sie nicht lachen sollten.

Gerade als er seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte kam Professor Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke dazu.

"Miss Turner was ist los, brauchen sie eine extra Einladung, ich erwarte sie beim Nachsitzen für Zaubertränke, immerhin hielten sie es nicht für nötig von Anfang des Schuljahres meinem Unterricht beizupflichten.

"Was? Aber ich kann doch…"

"Keine Widerrede!" Malfoy lachte gehässig worauf Joy beschloss ihm eins auszuwischen.

"Malfoy hat mir gedroht mich mit einem Crucio Fluch zu belegen wenn ich ihm nicht das Griffendor Passwort verrate!"

"Wa…"

"Wenn das so ist Mr. Malfoy erwarte ich sie ebenfalls beim Nachsitzen… in genau fünf Minuten fängt die Stunde an, sollten Sie zu spät kommen, wird eine weitere Stunde folgen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung seines Klassenraumes. Joy sah sichtlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis aus und lief los.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld Muggel!"

"Ach ne! Hättest du mir das jetzt nicht gesagt, wäre ich nie drauf gekommen."

Joy schaffte es geradeso in den Unterricht und auch Malfoy der nur wenige Sekunden nach ihr kam und immer noch einen ziemlich eingebildeten Gesichtsausdruck zum Vorschein brachte setzte sich mehrere Plätze abseits von ihr.

"Wie sie sicher bemerkt haben, werden wir in diesem Unterricht Zaubertränke unterrichten und deshalb habe ich beschlossen den Trank den sie fertigen werden als eine art Gruppenarbeit anzusehen."

Joy war gleich bewusst das sie mit dem Feinde schaffen noch ein bisschen hätte warten sollen. Trotz den Mahnungen von Professor Snape gifteten sich die beiden während der ganzen Zeit ständig an.

"Das ist kein Egatonenkraut du Trottel!"

"Kannst du nicht lesen Schlammblut da steht Eggimemnon."

Am Ende jedoch hatten sie einen Trank gebraut der sich sehen lassen konnte. Snape sah sich den Trank nachdenklich an und entließ danach die beiden vom Unterricht.

Zum Abendessen ging Joy runter in die Große Halle, sie war vom Schreien erschöpft und konnte jetzt etwas zu essen gut vertragen.

Sie nahm neben Harry und Ron platz.

Diese betrachteten Joy mit interessierten Augen.

"Was!"

"Wo warst du die ganze Zeit, wir haben auf dich im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet?" grummelte Ron mit vollem Mund unmissverständlich.

"Ich habe mit Malfoy einen Zaubertrank gemischt, weil ich Nachsitzen musste. Professor Snape ist ja… wie soll ich sagen?

Er geht mir auf die Nerven."

"Du hast Malfoy also kennen gelernt." fügte Harry hinzu was Hermine mit einem:" "Mein Beileid!" besiegelte.

Nachdem sich Joy den Bauch voll geschlagen hatte klingelte plötzlich etwas in ihrer Tasche, es wurde immer lauter und langsam drehten sich mehrere Schüler zu ihr um, auch Dumbledore wurde darauf aufmerksam.

Es war Joys Handy, sie hatte vergessen es auszuschalten, also ging sie kurzer Hand ans Telefon. Viele Schüler darunter auch Malfoy sowie ihre drei Freunde Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten fragende Blicke die sie Joy entgegen schmetterten. "Ja? Oh hey Miriam… wie geht's dir… in den Ferien? Ja klar, ich freu mich drauf…"

…als sie fertig war bemerke sie erst wie entgeistert alle waren als sie mit einem kleinen Kasten gesprochen hatte.

"Habt ihr denn noch nie jemandem beim telefonieren zugesehen, meine Güte jetzt habt euch doch nicht so, zumindest die anderen Muggel müssten Handys doch kennen oder nicht!"

"Äh Joy die Muggel die hier zur Schule gehen leben auch in der Zaubererwelt also demnach…" flüsterte Harry ihr zu.

"Oh das wusste ich nicht, tut mir leid!"

"Miss Turner wenn sie sich jetzt bitte wieder setzen würden ich möchte etwas verkünden." sprach Albus Dumbledore worauf die Köpfe der Schüler sich langsam wieder zu ihm neigten und auf seine Rede warteten.

"Ich möchte euch am Anfang des Schuljahrs noch einmal daran erinnern das wir dieses Jahr einen Schülleraustausch vornehmen….

Die hälfte der Schüler wird an einer Zaubergeschützten Ziehung teilnehmen die entscheidet zu wem der Schüler nachhause kommt."

Natürlich wussten so gut wie alle Schüler in Hogwarts davon nur Joy hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung. Man sah definitiv niemandem mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht darüber sprechen denn man kann sich leider nicht selbst aussuchen zu wem man eine Woche gehen muss.

Wo man auch hinsah in jeder Ecke waren Schüler die Tuschelten und gackerten. Sicher, was die Lehrer damit erreichen wollten war dass die Schüler sich näher kennen lernen und nicht nur in den jeweiligen Häusern befreundet waren, jedoch wäre es unvorstellbar, zumindest für unsere Freunde sich mit Slytherins anzufreunden.

Die Wochen vergingen und Joy war oft mit Hermine zusammen, sie schien reichlich dankbar zu sein dass sie nicht mehr das einzige Mädchen unter den Freunden war. Sicher Ginny hielt sich auch oft bei ihnen auf jedoch ging Joy in Hermines Klasse. Die beiden saßen zusammen. Heute hatte es Draco wieder einmal auf Joy abgesehen, er warf ihr Zettel im Zaubertrankunterricht zu, aufdehnen sich ein kleines Strichmännchen was mit Turner beschriftet war sich an einem Baum erhängte.

Joy lies dies nicht auf sich sitzen und entwarf zusammen mit Hermine einen Zettel, auf dem Draco von seiner Mutter fest umschlungen und abgeknutscht wurde wobei er dabei seinen Daumen im Mund hatte. Breit darüber geschrieben war…

Loser!

"Wenn ich nur eine Kamera mithätte, dann könnte ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck knipsen wenn er den Zettel sieht."

"Jetzt warte doch erst mal ab…"

Hermine Faltete denn Brief und gab ihn Joy, die nahm ihn in die Hand, schloss ihre Augen und als Sie sie wider öffnete war der Brief verschwunden. Hermine die sich zu Malfoy umgedreht hatte sah nun wie er erstaunt seine Hand öffnete und der Zettel darin lag.

Draco wunderte sich wie Joy das gemacht hatte, doch als er sich gefangen hatte öffnete er ihn und sah zu Joy, die ihm lächelnd zu wank.

Schließlich zerknüllte er den Brief und rief entzürnt… "Turner du…" Snape der sich bei seinem Vortrag über **Bitterwurz in Verbindung mit Mäusedung** sichtlich gestört fühlte fauchte mit finsterer Stimme…

"Mr. Malfoy wollen sie uns nicht allen erklären… was das soll?"

Draco gab Snape den Brief und erklärte dass dieser von Turner und Granger wäre.

Joy schloss wieder ihre Augen und murmelte etwas.

Als Snape den Zettel sah… "Nun ja Miss Turner, Miss Granger… hören sie lieber zu…"

"Wa… Professor!"

"Seien sie still, fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Harry und Ron die das ganze beobachtet hatten hielten sich wacker beim Versuch nicht loszubrüllen, alle wussten dass der Zettel mit einem Spruch besiegelt worden war. Es hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogwarts verbreitet dass Joy und Draco sich verachteten und alles taten um dem anderen so viel wie möglich schlecht zu machen, nicht mal Harry hatte es geschafft Draco so auf hundertachtzig zu bringen wie Joy. Es kam schon vor dass Joy beim Abendessen auf einmal Kartoffelbrei im Gesicht hatte oder Draco plötzlich ohne Hose da stand. Jedoch machten sich die drei Freunde von Joy bald Gedanken was das für Auswirkungen auf sie haben würde. Harry wusste wohl das es nicht Gesund war sich mit der Malfoy Familie schlecht zu stellen. "Ach was soll das, bis jetzt hat Malfoy noch nie die Chance gehabt uns so richtig in die Pfanne zu hauen und wir halten doch immer zusammen oder nicht! Wir schaffen das Schon, ich jedenfalls will mir auf keinen Fall dieses Schauspiel entgehen lassen." erklärte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Man Hermine,…"

"Wuhu genau so seh ichs auch!" schrie Ron ihr entgegen.

"Also ich gebe ja zu dass mir persönlich die Sache auch Spaß macht aber mir gehen so langsam die Ideen aus … "

"Du solltest eine Todesserfamilie nicht Unterschätzen, ganz davon zu schweigen das Lucius Malfoy die Rechte Hand von Voldemort ist.

"Voldemort!"

"Lange Geschichte… so ein Bösewicht der hinter Harry her ist weißt du?"

"Hört sich an wie ein schief gegangenes Tortengericht."

"Ja er stirbt, steht wieder auf, stirbt wieder, ist dann aber noch nicht richtig tot und dann lebt er wieder worauf er dann…"

"Ron!"

"Was?"

"Halt die Klappe"

In der folgenden Nacht konnte Joy nicht schlafen, sie vertrieb sich die Zeit mit ihrem Handy, während die anderen im Schlafsaal damit beschäftigt waren zu schnarchen machte sie sich so langsam Gedanken ob an dem Gerede von Harry etwas dran war, sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das ein Depp wie Draco… nun gut Depp, so hatte sie ihn bis jetzt kennen gelernt und auch sonst hatte Joy im Gefühl dass das, was die beiden sich gegeneinander taten doch eher spaßig gemeint war oder nicht?

"Toll jetzt bin ich total durcheinander!"

Hastig stieg sie aus dem Bett und suchte im dunkeln nach ihren Latschen wobei sie sich den Knöchel am Bettpfosten anschlug…

Der Schmerz wanderte aufwärts bis zu Wade wo er langsam verklomm.

"Au! Verf… Schei… schön wenn der Schmerz nachlässt"

"LICHT!"

Plötzlich ging der Kamin an, nur ein paar Mädchen ließen sich um ihren Schlaf bringen jedoch die zogen sich rasch die Decke über den Kopf und damit hatte sich die Sache dann auch schon getan.

Joy beschloss ein wenig durchs Schloss zu laufen, es war ihr egal das es verboten war, nur das Bett schien einen weniger Freundlichen Eindruck zu machen. Ihr Handy gab auch eine prima Taschenlampe ab und so lief sie herum und weckte ein paar Gemälde auf.

"Hey mach das aus hörst du Kind… ein Mann in meinem alter wird von so was schon blind, na los verschwinde!"

Mit einem Grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck schloss der alte Zauberer seine Augen und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Gerade als sie um eine Ecke ging viel etwas auf sie drauf.

Als die zu sich kam hörte sie ein winseln, sie tastete nach ihrem Handy um Licht zu machen doch diesmal gingen vorher schon die Fackeln an.

"Wen haben wir denn da… so ein Pech das du mir über den Weg läufst, eigentlich sollte ich nur ein Gör als Warnung töten aber wo du mir so entgegen kommst…"

Joy schob erst einmal den Brocken mit dem Namen Corben Fellobert zur Seite der auf sie drauf gefallen war, und stand dann langsam auf.

"Nanu, keine Hecktischen Bewegungen… keine Angstzustände"

Sie sah sich das Ding an das vor ihr stand… es sah aus wie ein Dementor, ein langes schwarzes Gewand vom Kopf bis zum Boden. Jedoch hatte Joy nicht gewusst das diese Viecher sprechen konnten.

"Was bist du denn!"

"Sieht man das nicht!"

"Du bist nie und nimmer ein Dementor, die können nicht reden, sie röcheln bloß immer so als hätten sie Astma."

Er hob seine arme, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran weiter zu machen, er stand still.

"Was!" zischte er.

Er starrte Joy fragend und zornig zugleich an.

"Bleib ruhig noch ein paar Minuten, keine Angst du gewöhnst dich dran!" erklärte Joy gelassen.

"Am besten ich hole Harry, vielleicht weiß der ja was du bist…"

Joy lief durch die Korridore, entlang der Gemälde die sie vorhin unsanft geweckt hatte und dann zum Gemälde der fetten Dame, murmelte das Passwort und rannte hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Wobei sie fand das es dort ganz schön muffig roch.

"Harry, Harry! Wach auf" Harry Schnellte hoch und stieß sich den Kopf am Bettpfosten.

"Aua was denn…"

"Ich muss dir was zeigen…"

Gemeinsam rannten sie zu der Stelle an der Corben von dem Haus der Hufflepuffs lag.

Das Etwas was Joy nicht gehen lassen hatte hing immer noch dort, nur eben noch ein bisschen lebloser als zuvor. Und Corben bewusstlos neben ihm.

"Weißt du wer das ist, er hat Corben auf mich rauf geschmissen und dann gesagt das er mich töten will."

"Na ja sieht aus wie ein Dementor!"

"Aber die Reden doch nicht oder? Er hat mit mir geredet, wirklich."

"Wie hast du das gemacht!"

"Was?"

"Das er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann…!"

"Ich wollte es einfach!"

Harry begab sich in Dumbledore Büro, am Morgen war die ganze Schule an der Stelle versammelt um sich den schwarz Gekleideten an zu sehen.

Joy hatte eigentlich keine große Lust darüber zu sprechen doch wohl oder übel musste sie einiges erklären, wenn auch nur gegenüber den Lehrern.

"Joy du weißt sicher dass du besondere Fähigkeiten hast, die die der anderen bei Weitem Übersteigen!" sprach Dumbledore.

"Äh Ja is nicht zu übersehn, nicht wahr!

Ach übrigens…. Die ganze Schule weiß bescheid!"

"Mrs. Turner seien sie still und hören sie zu." keifte Mc Gonagall

"Wieso das weiß ich doch alles schon, sagen sie mir lieber was ich noch nicht weiß. Zum Beispiel was mit dem Typen los ist der Corben das Licht ausknipsen wollte."

"Er ist tot!"

"Ist nicht wahr!"

"Wieso!"

"Du bist eine gut Schülerin und ich habe dich deswegen hierher geholt damit du deine Fähigkeiten verbesserst um Harry beim Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen. Diese Gestalt war ein gesandter Voldemorts um sich Umzusehen und gleichzeitig ein Warnung hier zu lassen. Verstehest du Voldemort hat die Fähigkeit andere zu lenken und durch sie zu sehen wenn er will.

Er kennt dich jetzt mit Sicherheit, doch eigentlich war es geplant dich wie eine normale Schülerin erscheinen zu lassen."

"Und jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt tun!"

" Gehen sie weiter zum Unterricht, bis wir wissen, was der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf vor hat.

Und ich rate ihnen eins Miss Turner… stellen sie sich endlich mit Mr. Malfoy gut, bevor das hier noch in einer Katastrophe endet hören Sie!"

Damit winkte Professor Mc Gonagall Joy aus dem Raum.

Joy erzählte alles was sie wusste Harry und den anderen. Voldemort hatte also wieder vor Harry zu töten .

Harry jedoch plagten Fragen. Warum hatte Dumbledore nicht mit ihm geredet, warum mit Joy, war er jetzt nicht mehr der um den es Voldemort ging.

Er verstand es nicht und er konnte auch nicht leugnen dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Joy war. Doch er konnte sie gut leiden und sie war ihm genau so wichtig wie seine anderen Freunde. Er wollte sie beschützen und war sich sicher das auch Joy ihn beschützen würde wenn es nötig wäre.

Plötzlich schrak Hermine auf.

"Beinahe hätt ichs vergessen, morgen ist die Ziehung für die Ferien, da wird bestimmt wer zu uns nach Hause kommt."

Mit ihrem ruckartigen Aufstehen hatte sie Ron vom Sessel geschubst ohne es zu merken, er sah sie grimmig an und erklärte dass er nun schlafen wolle. Kurz darauf gingen die beiden Jungen ins Bett. Joy und Hermine blieben am Kamin sitzen.

"Machst du dir keine Gedanken wen du ziehst?"

"Ich ziehe nicht … das ist mir zu blöd!

Es darf ja sowieso nur die hälfte der Schüler an der Ziehung teilnehmen."

"Wer das nicht toll wenn du in den Ferien zu mir kommen könntest!

"Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich froh, wenn ich zuhause bin… ich vermisse meine Freunde. Besonders Kai, aber ich fehl ihm bestimmt nicht!"

Erklärte Joy mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht, Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu, nun wollte sie mehr über ihn wissen.

"Wie ist er, du magst ihn oder!"

"Er ist ein guter Kumpel aber alle Mädchen sind auf ihn scharf, nur deswegen sind sie auf mich nicht so gut zu sprechen denn ich teile mit ihm das gleiche Hobby."

"Welches?"

"Motocross"

"Was macht man da"

Hermine erklärte ihr die halbe Nacht lang den Sport, das aussehen von Kai und die Sturheit der anderen.

Dabei schliefen die ein.

Am nächsten morgen weckte sie Neville der sowieso schon zu spät kam und gemeinsam rannten sie in die große Halle.

Die meisten hatten schon gezogen und aßen ihr frühstück.

Nach und nach sammelten sich die Pärchen.

Harry hatte einen Jungen aus Hufflepuff gezogen und Ron ein Mädchen aus Ravenklaw. Zu Hermine kam später ein Junge namens Marc bei dessen Anblick sie gleich rot wurde. Doch zu Joy kam niemand, ehrlich gesagt war ihr das auch lieber gewesen, gerade als die dachte davon gekommen zu sein tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.

Es war Pansy Parkinson, sie hielt die Arme verschränkt und hatte einen ziemlich durchbohrenden Blick drauf der zu sagen schicht Ich hasse dich!

"Och ne was willst du denn!"

"Hör zu Turner, du weißt sicher schon wer dich gezogen hat und ich will dir vorschlagen… zu tauschen.

Du bekommst dann von mir Lilien Dragon aus Slytherin"

"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ichs nicht, und will ichs auch nicht wen du mit mir tauschen willst. Also gib her…"

"So leicht geht das nicht, er hat den Zettel den ich brauche!"

Joy sah Pansy fragend an.

Wer zum Teufel war Pansy so wichtig dass sie unbedingt tauschen wollte sogar einen Slytherin, Joy wanderte mit Pansys Augen und blieb bei Dracos lehren Platz stehen.

Wenn das mal wieder kein Zufall war. Sie stand auf und lief los um ihn zu suchen.

An der Ecke zum Slytheringemälde blieb sie stehen den sie hörte eine Stimme die plapperte: "Wieso gehst du nicht zu Pansy, dann musst du wenigstens nicht mit der Turner zusammen bleiben?"

Draco starrte auf einen Zettel und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab wobei er den Kopf nach unten hielt. Der blonde Pony welchen er sich nicht wie sonst hinter gegeelt hatte versperrte die Sicht auf sein Gesicht.

"Du verstehst das nicht, Pansy nervt schon seit zwei Jahren.

Die ist voll in mich verknallt, andauernd ist sie bei mir wie würde das denn erst werden wenn ich bei ihr zu hause wäre. Ach vergiss es…"

In Dracos Stimme lag Zorn und Hilflosigkeit doch im nächsten Augenblick verfluchte er schon wieder Dumbledore.

"Dieser blöde alte Greis, mein Vater wird das nie zu lassen das ich zu einem Muggel gehe, wenn dann schon eher das ich einen töte, aber die…"

"Jetz wo dus sagst fällt mir ein das die Zettel sowieso Zaubergeschützt sind, als Grey das versucht hat zu tauschen haben sich die Namen auf den Zetteln wieder geändert."

"Toll noch ne positive Nachricht…"

"Ich geh rein kommst du mit?"

"Ne ich geh aufs Quidditchfeld da vermutet Pansy mich bestimmt nicht!"

Joy bemerkte wie sich das Gemälde bewegte und rannte runter zu Quidditchfeld. Sie nahm sich einen Besen und legte ihn neben sich auf den Rasen. Sie wusste das Draco gleich kommen würde aber sicher würde er gleich wieder kehrt machen nachdem er sie sehen würde.

Sie schrieb eine sms an ihre Mutter damit sie bescheid wusste was bald auf sie zu kommen würde.

"_Hey Mom, ich wollte nur sagen dass in den Ferien vielleicht jemand aus unserer Schule als eine Art Austauschschüler mit zu uns nach Haus kommt. Weiß aber noch nicht wer. Also hab dich Lieb! Kußi Joy"_

Sicher hatten die Eltern schon einen Brief geschickt bekommen aber Joy wollte es trotzdem selbst schreiben. Später hörte sie Schritte, langsame Schritte sie kamen immer näher bis jemand neben ihr Platz nahm.

Es überraschte Joy schon dass sich Draco neben sie setzte aber dies wollte sie nicht zeigen und so sendete sie die Nachricht weiter.

"Was…"

"Hm?"

"Was ist das!"

"Mein Handy…"

Eine weile saßen sie still nebeneinander bis Joy sich blöd vorkam.

"Was ist? Das ist doch blöd… Pansy hat mir erzählt das du mich gezogen hast!"

"Pah war ja klar… wenn du tauschen willst dann…"

"Nein schon gut!"

Draco sah Joy verwundert an, obwohl sein Gesicht einen eingebildeten Gesichtsausdruck hatte war doch Erleichterung darin zu sehen weil er nicht zu Pansy musste. Dennoch war immer noch die Tatsache dazwischen das Joy ein Muggel war und Draco diese auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

"Wenn das stimmt, was alle sagen…"

"Was…"

"Das dein Vater soviel Einfluss hat, auf Dumbledore und so… dann musst du sowieso nicht zu mir nachhause kommen. Ich hab auf den ganzen Scheiß von Anfang an keine Lust gehabt. "

"Bist du oft hier?"

"Ich komm immer her um Pansy los zu werden!"

Erklärte er schnell und ließ sich ins Gras fallen um den Himmel zu beobachten.

"Die ist unheimlich aufdringlich, aber das schlimmste ist dass meine Eltern sie leiden können."

"Aber sie ist reinblütlich, so sagt ihr doch immer oder!"

"Das wolltest du doch."

"Das sie so ist wie… du!"

"Oh nein… die ist absolut nicht so wie ich!"

"In meiner alten Schule war ich die einzige die anders war, ich war zwar beliebt aber jetzt bin ich hier und… bin trotzdem wieder irgendwie anders!"

Wieder trat stille ein.

"Sag mal was stand eigentlich auf dem Zettel nachdem ich ihn Snape gegeben hatte?"

"Ganz einfach ein Gespräch zwischen mir und Hermine in dem erzählt wird wie interessant wir seine Vorträge halten!"

"Pah Granger!"

"Ach halt die Klappe.."

"Du hast doch nur was gegen sie weil sie schlauer ist als du!"

Plötzlich bemerkte Draco einen Schatten im Gesicht, er öffnete die Augen und sah von oben einen Klatscher auf sich zu kommen. Er rollte sich zur Seite und stand auf, Joy machte es ihm gleich doch wirklich gemerkt was los war hatte sie immer noch nicht. Der Klatscher sprang in die Luft und drohte nun auf Joy zu fallen. Draco schubste Joy zur Seite und stolperte, Joy sah den Klatscher und ließ ihn explodieren.

"Wow das war knapp…"

"Äh könntest du… von mir runtergehen?"

Draco war auf Joy gefallen und nun sah er ihr in die Augen.

"Hey du hast grüne Augen genau wie…."

"Ja toll, bin begeistert…"

Anscheinend dachte Draco nicht im Traum daran sich zu bewegen, es war nicht nur das was Joy Sorgen machte sondern das sie Schritte wahrnahm.

Typisch immer musste sie die Situation retten.

"Draco was machst du da…"

"Joy stieß Draco ruckartig von sich runter und fing an zu schreien.

"Was glaubst du wer du bist, mich einen Crucio Fluch zu belegen, sei froh das er nicht geklappt hat, solltest du das noch mal versuchen werd ich zum Schulleiter gehen klar!"

Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie von dannen, Draco hatte wohl gemerkt was sie damit bezwecken wollte.

"Du hast was! Dein Vater würde stolz auf dich sein wenn ich ihm das erzähle, hach du bist so stark. Wollen wir wahrsagen schwänzen?"

"Nein kein Bock!"

"Du hast recht… es ist besser wenn wir gehen!"

"Mach doch was du willst, aber hör auf zu nerven klar!"

Zufrieden harkte sich Pansy bei Malfoy ein, der versuchte sie los zu werden jedoch hing sie wie eine Klette fest und dachte auch nicht im geringsten daran ihn loszulassen.

In den nächsten Tagen lief alles super, die Klausuren hatten Harry, Hermine, Ron und Joy schon fast hinter sich nun fehlte nur noch die Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dieses Jahr hatten sie mehrer Lehrer immer als Vertretung niemand wollte anscheinend richtig dieses Fach unterrichten also übernahm dies manchmal sogar Dumbledore persönlich doch heute hatten sie Snape als Vertretung bekommen.

Er war so gut gelaunt das er schwatzen und Fehler der Schüler sogar mit einem Lächeln übersah. Ihre Aufgabe war es ein unsichtbares Wesen im Wald zu finden und zu enttarnen. Sicher es war gefährlich im Wald nur fand Snape das man durch Erfahrungen lernt und von Erfahrungen hatten Harry und die anderen nur zu viel gesammelt also gab es auch keine großen Probleme.

Auch Draco hatte keine Probleme er verzauberte einfach alles was ihm nicht geheuer vorkam, also auch Pansy jedoch wurde sie in den Krankenhügel geschickt und ihr Gehirnerschütterung korrigiert. Sie war auch nicht sonderlich böse den sie war ja wie wir alle wissen verrückt nach Draco.

**Wieder zuhause**

Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und sogar Harry freute sich auf die Ferien denn er musste sie nicht bei den Dursleys verbringen. Als sie in den Zug stiegen suchten sich unsere Freunde ein freies Abteil und ruhten sich aus. Als sie schon eine Weile gefahren waren ging auf einmal die Abteitür auf und Draco stand da, er sah gereizt aus und anscheinend suchte er Harry um sich abreagieren zu können.

"Was willst du Malfoy!"

"Na Potter, wie läuft´ s ihr Loser!"

"Draco!" rief Joy.

"Draco?" Ron verzog das Gesicht.

"Was hast du Turner! Taub geworden!"

"Ich geb dir gleich Taub!"

Joy stand auf packte Draco am Kragen und zog ihn aus dem Abteil, dann verschloss sie die Tür nachdem sie auch raus gegangen war.

"Was soll dass, kannst du deine schlechte Laune bitte irgendwie anders loswerden? Mach doch irgendwas Kaputt oder so!"

"Man Gott sei dank bin ich bald zu hause dann muss ich nicht…"

"Darum geht's doch, ich komm in den Ferien zu dir Turner!"

"Wa…"

"Mein Vater wollte es so klar!"

Mit diesen Worten lief er davon und zog sich in sein Abteil zurück.

Also musst er doch zu Joy nach Hause, warum lässt ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy es zu dass sein Sohn bei einem Muggel wohnt, zumindest für die Ferien. Joy verstand es nicht.

Gerade als sie wieder reingehen wollte kam Pansy auf sie zu.

"Hör zu, ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen dass in den Ferien nicht irgend etwas passiert oder warum sonst glaubst du lässt Draco es zu bei dir zu wohnen.

Tja das sollte nur noch einmal gesagt sein findest du nicht?

Ist doch fair von mir dich vor zu warnen, brauchst mir nicht zu danken also Good Bye!"

War es dass, war das der Grund aus dem Lucius nichts unternahm, wollte er aus Draco jetzt einen Todesser machen wie auch er es war!

Im Abteil war Stille nachdem sich Joy wieder dazu gesetzt hatte.

Wenn das wahr gewesen ist was Pansy gesagt hatte, würde Joy sicher nicht tatenlos zu sehen wie Draco sie oder irgendeinen ihrer Freunde und Verwandten wehtat. Das würde er bereuen und sie war sich auch sicher das Draco das wusste.

Als der Zug am Bahnhof auf Gleis 9 ¾ hielt, warteten schon alle Familien auf ihre Kinder. Glückliche Mütter umarmten ihre Kinder und Väter trugen die Taschen, auch Joys Eltern waren da. Ihr Vater sah noch sehr Jung aus und Verschiedene Kinder musterten die Mutter von Joy denn auch sie sah sehr jung aus und ähnelte Joy.

Joys Vater war in der Werbebranche tätig und ihre Mutter war eine der besten Anwälte im Land.

Joy musterte den Vater von Draco, er hatte eine hinterlistige und elegante Miene zugleich, sein blondes Haar war genau wie Dracos jedoch war es Schulterlang und an seiner hellen Haut erkannte man dass er das Sonnenlicht eher mied. Er warf Joy einen unangenehm freundlichen Blick zu. Sie hatte auf sechs Meter Entfernung erkannt dass er eine Spur Angst mitbrachte.

Dracos Gesicht war streng, keine Miene verzog sein Gesicht nur das eiskalte Gefühl das von seinem Vater ausging war zu erkennen.

Drei Tage waren nun schon vergangen, es war früh morgens als es an der Tür klingelte. Mrs. Turner schrie:" "Joy du hast Besuch!"

"Geh hoch ich glaub sie ist noch gar nicht richtig wach!"

Und wirklich, vom Geschrei ihrer Mutter wachte Joy nur langsam aber sicher auf, bis es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte.

"Hmm?"

"Hey na ausgeschlafen!"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen wachte sie auf und verdeckte ihren Körper hinter der Decke.

"Kai du… was machst du hier!"

"Der dritte Tag nach den Ferien erinnerst du dich, da fahren wir immer mit dem Motorrad raus, staune sowieso das du noch schläfst. Ist es an deiner neuen Schule so anstrengend!"

"Ne ich bin nur… also… ich kann da nicht so schlafen… wie zu hause."

"Meine schüchterne Joy hab ich dich vermisst!"

In Kais nähe benahm sich Joy immer ganz anders, sie hatte Angst etwas dummes zu sagen. Sie war froh dass Kai sich mit ihr abgab.

Er war der Schwarm der Schule gewesen als Joy noch dort war. Sicher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht was Joy von ihm hielt aber für ihn war sie nur eine Freundin mit der er viel gemeinsam hatte.

Joys Wangen wurden rot als sie mit Ihm sprach, Kai hatte sie immer beschützt und deshalb hatte sich nie jemand an sie heran getraut.

"Zieh dich um ich warte unten!"

Schon knallte die Tür zu und Joy seufzte auf.

"O Gott hilf mir bitte wenigstens solang die Klappe zu halten, bis ich weiß was ich sage."

Als sie fertig war mit anziehen, kämmte sie sich ihre langen Haare und machte sich zurecht.

Gemeinsam fuhren die Beiden eine lange Landstraße entlang, Joy fühlte sich so wohl wie lang nicht mehr. Auf einer Wiese hielten sie an und aßen etwas.

"Und wie ist es dort an der Schule?"

"Äh… ziemlich durchgeknallt, ich hab auch ein paar Freunde gefunden,

Ach und da gibt's noch diesen Typen…"

"Nen Typen!"

"Ja er nervt total und macht nur stress aber es macht Spaß ihn zu ärgern."

"Du brauchst nur was zu sagen und ich…"

"Nein, schon okay bis jetzt geht's noch und außerdem kann ich mich auch alleine wehren."

"Haha du kannst doch nicht mal einer Maus etwas zu leide tun."

" Pah Idiot ich kann sehr wohl…"

Wenn du mich fragst braucht niemand soviel Schutz wie du."(-.- sentimentales genöhle)

Als hätte Er ewig nichts gegessen aß er das Sandwich das Joy gemacht hatte. Für ihn waren das sicher nur Worte die er ohne zu überlegen sagte jedoch verschlug es Joy jedes mal die Sprache. Kai hatte schon vielen Mädchen den Laufpass gegeben. Jedoch wusste sie dass er es nicht so meinte den vor zwei Jahren hatte ein Junge die beiden ein Liebes paar genannt. Er antwortete "_Wie kommst du nur auf so was blödes wir sind Freunde! _"

"Los wir fahren nach hause, es wird dunkel…" meinte Joy und packte den Korb zusammen

"Lath mich aughethen!"

"Stopf noch mehr in den Mund… dann kann ich dich noch besser verstehen."

"Ich sagte lass mich noch aufessen."

Als sie zuhause ankamen brachte Kai sie bis an die Tür wo sie sich verabschiedeten.

"Kommst du morgen zur Schule da ist Jahresfest, alle kommen… es ist sicher schön da. Du kannst die anderen wieder sehen.

"Ja mal sehen, morgen kommt wahrscheinlich der Typ von dem ich dir erzählt hab zu uns. Er bleibt dann die Ferien über, das ist so ein Austauschprojekt unserer Schule!"

"Na gut dann träum was schönes!"

"Hm!"

Joy ging an diesem Abend erst spät ins Bett, sie fühlte das irgendetwas anders war als sonst, sicher sie war immer noch total in Kai verknallt aber da war noch etwas anderes…

**Der Austauschschüler**

Ein kaltes Zimmer in einer finstern Nacht.

Lucius nahm neben seinem Sohn platz und sprach zu ihm mit ernster Stimme. Er legte seine Hand auf Dracos Nacken und blickte ihm in die silbernen Augen wie auch seine es waren.

"**Du tötest sie, du weißt das du es musst."**

"Will er es so!" kam mit emotionsloser Stimme von ihm zurück.

"**Er weiß dass sie eine Gefahr für seine Pläne sein könnte. Und wage es nicht zu versagen mein Sohn!"**

"**Ich bin stolz auf dich, aber bring mich nicht dazu dieses Gefühl zu verlieren… Hörst du!"**

"Ja Vater."

"…uahh!" Joy erwachte aus einem Traum, sie war schweißgebadet, was hatte sie geträumt, wenn das war wäre… Der Traum kam ihr so echt vor. Nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte, stand sie auf und ging runter ins Bad um zu duschen. Sie sah sich um und kräuselte die Stirn. "Oh man, ich glaub s nicht, wir sind bestimmt die einzige Familie auf der Welt die einen Kamin im Bad haben " Dann ging sie zum Radio und machte Musik an.

Langsam zog sie ihren Schlafanzug aus und stieg unter die Dusche, durch den Aufenthalt in Hogwarts viel ihr auf das ihre Haut braun geworden war. Auch ihre Oberweite war eindeutig größer geworden. "Year!" worüber sie sich sichtlich freute.

Sie zog den fast durchsichtigen Duschvorhang zu und ließ das angenehm warme Wasser über ihr Gesicht laufen.

Alle schliefen noch, auch der golden Retriever den Joy zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte schlief noch dösig in ihrem Bett.

Das Wasser war so laut dass Joy es nicht bemerkte als der Kamin einen Knall erzeugte. Das Radio spielte weiter laute Musik.

Draco war mit Flohpulver gereist und nun stand er mitten im Bad, seine Augen waren auf die Dusche gerichtet durch die man einen Umriss sehen konnte, lange nasse Haare die sich geschmeidig dem Rücken einer Person fügten und ein verführerisch wohlgeformter Körper der es genoss vom Wasser besprenkelt zu werden. Er wollte sich wegdrehen, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Sie sah so anders aus, so schön. Ihre Haut sah so sanft aus wie Seide. Was sollte er tun, warten bis sie fertig war und dumm da stehen? Er ging leise zur Tür und schlich sich raus, dann nahm er auf einem Sessel platz und machte es sich bequem. Als Joy fertig war mit duschen, band sie sich schnell ein Handtuch um den Körper und ging aus dem Bad raus, sie hörte etwas und näherte sich langsam dem Wohnzimmer…

"Hallo? Ist da jemand!"

Als sie um die Ecke sah blieb sie aprobt stehen; sie sah Malfoy und er sah sie, der Schreck fuhr ihr durch alle Glieder, sie schnappte nach Luft und ihr viel ein dass sie im knappen Handtuch da stand.

Als sie das registriert hatte sprang sie hinter die Wand und blickte mit ihrem Kopf um die Ecke.

"Gott, sag mal bist du blöd wie kommst du denn hier rein!"

"Kannst ruhig Draco zu mir sagen…!"

"Haha! Sehr witzig, bleib da sitzen ich geh mich umziehen… "

Draco kostete es einen menge Überwindungskraft standhaft zu bleiben, ihm war wahnsinnig heiß, dabei war er gerade mal seit zehn Minuten hier gewesen. Die Wasserperlen liefen ihr über Arme, Beine und ins Dekoletee.

Ihr Körper war perfekt, er wäre ihr am liebsten hinterher geschlichen doch er hielt sich mit den Worten… "SIE ist ein widerliches Schlammblut" zurück.

Wie würde Pansy wohl reagieren wenn sie sehen würde wie Draco Joy angesehen hatte. Aber eigentlich war ihm das egal gewesen. Er sah sich in der Wohnung um, es war nicht zu übersehn gewesen dass Joys Familie sehr wohlhabend war denn es gab Bilder von Reisen in die entferntesten Länder oder Schiffreisen. Die Einrichtung war in ein Leichtes Besch gehalten und ein riesiges Haus hatten sie noch dazu. Er versuchte sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen was relativ schwer war ,den gerade als er Joy aus dem Kopf gekriegt hatte stand sie schon wieder vor ihm, nur diesmal in Jeans und Top.

"Also… wie zum Teufel bist du hier rein gekommen?"

Er konnte ihr unmöglich sagen dass er durch den Kamin im Bad gekommen war.

"Die Tür stand offen, haltet ihr es nicht für nötig abzuschließen."

"Aber ich hab doch… gestern Abend…?"

"Du solltest Einbrechern lieber die Hintertür offenlassen, wo bleibt denn sonst die Herausforderung!" sprach er in seinem üblich hochnäsigen Ton

wobei er hinterlistig grinste.

"Schnauze sonst Beule!"

Joy war auf sich selbst sauer dass sie Malfoy die Chance gab sich über sie lustig zu machen, aber ihr juckten sowieso gerade die Finger. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine geklatscht, jedoch war er gerade angekommen es wäre unhöflich ihn schon am ersten Tag die Fresse zu polieren.

Draco hatte sich schon an die ungewöhnlichen Reaktionen von Joy auf seine Sticheleien gewöhnt und er musste zugeben dass es mal was anderes war.

Jedes andere Mädchen hätte es so hingenommen, wenn er sie geärgert hatte oder sie liefen heulend weg.

Kurz darauf standen Joys Eltern auf, sie begrüßten Malfoy herzlich und gaben ihm sein eigenes Zimmer. Natürlich war es ein Gästezimmer mit einem riesen Ehebett einer Couch mit passendem Couchtisch und einem Großbildfernseher. Auch durfte eine Terrasse nicht fehlen sie grenzte an Joys Zimmer.

Alles war perfekt und riesig das passte zu Joys Eltern immer wollten sie dass alles perfekt war, im Haus hatten sie insgesamt vier Gästezimmer.

"Hey, gar nicht schlecht, ich dachte ich muss auf dem Boden schlafen."

"Wäre mir nur recht gewesen!"

"Was denn Turner, immer noch nicht eingesehen dass ich Gast bei dir bin… für den Rest der ganzen langen Ferien !"

"Vollidiot!"

"Joy behandle unseren Gast etwas besser, wo bleiben deine Manieren!"

Kam es von Joys Mutter sie war in Malfoy s Gästezimmer gekommen um sein Bett zu beziehen, das kam Malfoy nur recht, er hatte Sie unter Kontrolle.

Hatte er da etwa auch eine Chance entdeckt Turner für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen?

"Ach ja Turner, könntest du mir beim Sachen auspacken helfen!"

"Wieso…"

"Joy!"

"Ist ja gut, gib schon her!"

Sie nahm Malfoy den Koffer aus der Hand and warf ihn aufs Bett, ihre Mutter warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu worauf Joy seine Sachen ordentlich zusammen legte und sie auf seinem Bett platzierte.

"Mom, ich geh nachher mit Kai in meine alte Schule ja!"

"Gut, nimm doch bitte Draco mit und zeig ihm alles!"

"Ich glaub nicht dass er mit…"

"Och doch ich geh gern mit."

"Na siehst du, ihr werdet euch gut verstehen."

Darauf verließ Mrs. Turner das Zimmer, Joy stützte sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand ab und seufzte. Draco war bewusst dass er sie damit wahnsinnig machte, er wollte sie zu gern aus der Reserve Locken. Joy hielt ihre Augen geschlossen um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Er kam näher und legte seine Hände an der Wand an so dass er Joy umschloss. Als Joy die Augen öffnete erschrak sie. Was wollte der denn, hatte er etwa vor ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, Draco war erst seit einer Std. hier und er bracht sie schon jetzt auf die Palme. Draco sah an ihr herunter, ihr Körper sah angezogen halb so verführerisch aus wie ohne Sachen, doch trotzdem wollte er sie sich ansehen.

"Ich weiß was du vorhast… du willst mir die Ferien versauen aber das lasse ich nicht zu!" meinte Joy gereizt.

"Nicht ich werd sie dir versauen,… deine Mutter wenn du nicht das machst was ich dir sage!"

Draco kam näher und näher, er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr.

"Also tu immer schön das was ich will"

Der warme Atem strich Joys Ohr und ohne, dass sie es wollte oder etwas dagegen tun konnte erschauderte sie und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper.

Plötzlich kam Kai durch die Tür.

Als er Draco so über Joy gebeugt stehen sah kam er auf ihn zu, Draco erkannte zu spät das jemand auf ihn zukam und Kai schlug zu.

"Kai… was, nein hör auf."

Doch auch Draco schlug zu er traf Kai auf die Nase so das er anfing zu bluten. Als Joy die beiden auseinander holen wollte bekam sie aus versehen von Kai eine Backpfeife, sie schrak zurück und hielt ihre Hand darauf. Geschockt davon hörten die beiden prompt auf sich zu prügeln.

"Joy… tut mir Leid ich…"

"Ahh scheiße! Turner wer ist der Typ überhaupt!"

"Kai was sollte das, er hat nur mit mir geredet!"

"Ja und wie er hat dich belästigt… ich habs doch gesehen!"

"Kai…"

Joy ging zu ihm und umarmte ihn, er umschlang ihre Taille doch kurz danach entriss er sich wieder . Wie sollte es auch anders aussehen wenn Joy an der Wand stand, keine Möglichkeit zum ausweichen hatte und Draco ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Bis dann…"

Kam es leise von ihm und er ging los.

Draco saß immer noch auf dem Boden und sah sich die ganze Geschichte an. War dieser Typ etwa mit Joy zusammen gewesen? Draco hatte eine rote Schläfe dort wo Kai ihn getroffen hatte.

"Pff wird wohl nichts mit Turners Schule." murmelte Malfoy und grinste in sich hinein.

Es fing an zu regen und Joy dachte an Kai, sie rannte raus griff sich einen Regenschirm und rannte aus der Haustüre. Kai war gerade auf die Straße gegangen. Sie ging zu ihm und gab ihm den Schirm.

"Hier! "

"Tut mir leid… ich wollte dich eigentlich abholen!"

"Schon gut, sah ja wirklich ein bisschen blöd aus."

Kai strich mit seiner Hand leicht über Joys Wange, durch den Regen wurde ihr Gesicht nass und er nahm sie unter den Regenschirm. Wieder umarmten sich die beiden.

"Du bedeutest mir soviel, ich will bloß nicht das dir jemand wehtut."

"Hmm!"

Joy lehnte sich an Kai und schloss die Augen, sie fühlte sich wohl. Kai sah zum Gästezimmerfenster an dem Draco und die beiden beobachtete, als Draco Kais Blick erwiderte war hass darin zu sehen.

Joy löste sich von ihm, verabschiedete sich und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie ging wieder nach drinnen und nahm neben Draco auf dem Bett platz.

Sie sah sich seine Schläfe an.

"Uh sieht nicht gut aus warte ich hol Desinfektionsmitte!"

"Wer war der Typ!"

"Ein Freund. Er passt immer auf mich auf. Tut mir Leid wegen …."

"Pah kommt hier einfach rein und fängt stress an…"

Joy tupfte mit Watte an Dracos Schläfe herum.

"Au man Turner pass doch auf!"

"Ach hör auf rum zu heulen!"

"Du bist ja noch gewalttätiger als dein Freund!"

"Musst du grad sagen, du hast Kai ganz schön zugerichtet."

Draco war so nah an Joy, sie roch nach Erdbeere.

"Zum glück ist nichts schlimmeres passiert!"

"Nichts schlimmes?" fragte Draco und fuchtelte mit der Hand an der Schläfe rum. Zum ersten mal hatte er Joy zum lachen gebracht und sie gefiel ihm sehr wenn sie lachte.

"Idiot ich meine Knochenbrüche oder so…"

Plötzlich grummelte Dracos Magen.

"Ich hol uns was zu essen!"

Draco lief ihr hinterher bis in die Küche. Mrs. Turner hatte Pizza gemacht und so setzten sich die beiden ins Esszimmer. Um Mitternacht ging Joy schlafen und auch Draco war total müde vom prügeln und ging in sein Zimmer. Beide schliefen gleich ein.

Doch mitten in der Nacht weckte Joy ein jammern, es kam aus Dracos Zimmer. Sie versuchte weiter zu schlafen jedoch hörte er nicht mehr auf.

"Nein… nicht in den Keller…"

Schrie er. Joy konnte es nicht glauben, wurde er etwa in den Keller gesperrt. Da Draco keine Ruhe gab ging sie langsam in sein Zimmer um ihn zu wecken. Sie stieg auf sein Bett um ihn zu rütteln, dies tat sie auch jedoch reagierte er nicht, er wand sie nur noch mehr in seinem Bett.

"Dad… bitte…"

" Draco los wach auf."

Er reagierte nicht, Joy ging das langsam auf die Nerven, wenn sie ihm nur irgendwie den Mund stopfen könnte.

"Hey aufwachen!" schrie sie. Sie war erstaunt, was für einen tiefen schlaf er hatte. Er hatte es ganz sicher nicht leicht jeden morgen aus den Federn zu kommen. Sie hob ihre Hand und schlug ihm auf die Stirn doch es nützte nichts.

Plötzlich kam Joy ein total blöder Einfall, aber vielleicht ist er dann ja ruhig oder wacht auf!

Sie beugte sich über Draco, und küsste ihn… Er war nun still, doch auf einmal erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Als Joy das bemerkte schrak sie weg.

"Nein!"

Was hatte sie sich dabei nur Gedacht, auf jeden Fall nicht dass er mit einsteigt. Dracos Augen waren geöffnet und er sah Joy an.

"Tut mir schrecklich leid… aber du hast deine Klappe einfach nicht gehalten, ich hab dich geschüttelt, mit dir gesprochen, ja sogar eine geklatscht hast du gekriegt…

Erwartend sah sie Malfoy an um seine Reaktion zu beobachten, plötzlich stieg sie hastig vom Bett und rannte hinaus. Was würde er jetzt von ihr denken sie war doch in Kai verliebt. Sicher würde er sie aufziehen. Abgesehen davon war das anscheinend wirklich die einzige Chance gewesen ihn wirklich wach zu kriegen.

Ihr Gesicht war so rot das sie die Hitze förmlich spüren konnte. Sie lief in ihrem Zimmer hin und her ohne es richtig mit zu bekommen. Am besten ich tue so als wäre das nie passiert dachte sie innerlich. Endlich beruhigte sie sich und ging wieder schlafen.

Draco lag in seinem Bett und überlegte was da gerade geschehen war.

Dieser Muggel ein Schlammblut hatte ihn geküsst. Allerdings war es alles andere als furchtbar gewesen. Aber sie hasst mich doch, wie kann sie dann… und dieser Kai wie kann sie nur in so einen verliebt sein! Ich kotz gleich dachte Malfoy. Er beschloss den einzigen Slytherin den er vertrauen konnte aufzusuchen um mit ihm zu sprechen. Zabini war schon immer ein guter Zuhörer gewesen. Er und Malfoy hatten oft Wetten zu laufen gehabt. Zabienies Ziel war es steht's gewesen soviel Griffendors wie möglich flachzulegen. Auch Malfoy war schon lang kein unbeschriebenes Blatt mehr was viele dazu veranlasste in seiner Gegenwart rot zu werden.

Er stand auf und kramte in seiner Tasche nach Flohpulver dies fand er auch schnell und lief danach ins Bad. Als er vor dem Kamin stand fuhr er sich mit dem Finger über seine Lippen. Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl als würden ihre Lippen die seinigen berühren, wie weich und süß sie waren. Fast konnte man meinen er wollte dieses Gefühl halten, schließlich erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken´, platzierte sich im Kamin und nachdem er das Flohpulver warf schrie er "Zabini Digrain !"

Mit einem knall verschwand er und betrat im selbigen Augenblick das Zimmer von Blaise er lag eng umschlungen mit einem Mädchen das Draco als Mel Marquez aus Rawenclaw erkannte. Draco trat näher und zischte uninteressiert in Blaise´s Ohr.

"Pss… Zabinie… Blaise!"

"Hä? Was machst du hier alter"

"Ich muss meine Ferien bei Turner verbringen und…"

"Krass! Ich hab gehört die soll noch Jungfrau sein… wette um zwanzig Kürbispasteten das dus nicht schaffst sie flach zu legen!"

"Alter die wette verlierst du sie hat mich grad geküsst!"

"Uuuh! Malfoy du böser du!"

"Im ernst, ich raffs nich, dabei hat sie nen Typen der wie ein irrer um sie buhlt."

"Sieht so aus als hättest du nen Gegenspieler!"

"Hey was macht die hier?"

"Na ja ich nenn sie Nr. 58."

Eine Weile lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas bis Malfoy anfing von Turner zu erzählen. Als er geendet hatte trat wieder schweigen ein.

"aha……."

"Gilt die wette also nicht oder was!"

"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört!"

Mit einem hinterlistigen grinsen sah er Malfoy an. Und stellte sich nun Malfoy gegenüber. Beide sahen sich an. Blaise schwarze Haare waren durcheinander was Dracos Meinung nach auf den Kampf im Bett mit Nr. 58 zurückzuführen schien.

"Dann kann ich den anderen also alles erzählen, oder was?"

"Das wagst du nicht?"

"Wetten dass!"

"Komm schon ne kleine wette so wie sonst auch! Na was sagst du!"

Die nächsten Tage waren ehr ruhig, Joy ging Draco aus dem weg, sie hoffte Draco würde sich nichts darauf einbilden das sie ihn geküsst hatte. Es war nur eine total blöde Idee von vielen gewesen. Die Woche verging und damit auch das Austauschprogramm. Mr. Und Mrs. Turner verabschiedeten sich von Draco.

Joy war um nicht da sein zu müssen mit dem Hund spazieren.

Also eigentlich hatten sich ihre Träume nicht bestätigt, dass Draco sie aus dem Weg schaffen solle weil Voldemort sie als Bedrohung ansah. Das war nur ein blöder Traum gewesen. Nun gut ein blöder realer Traum, zurück in Hogwarts würde sie den anderen alles… einiges erzählen. Und obwohl sie ständig für Draco hatte den Laufburschen hatte spielen müssen weil sie sonst ärger von ihren Eltern bekommen würde war dies noch das kleinste Problem sein.

Konnte sie Draco etwa gut leiden? Das wäre ja schrecklich, wo bleibt den da der alt bewerte Drang ihm eins aus zu wischen. Joy hoffte das dieser bald wieder kommen würde.

Der Tag des Gleises 9 ¾ kam immer näher und ohne das Joy es registrierte stand sie schon wieder mit ihren Eltern vor dem Hogwarts Express und umarmte die beiden Liebevoll. Sicher sie freute sich auf die anderen aber sie wussten nicht was Draco tun würde wie er reagieren würde. Und wie würde sie sich verhalten. Selbst sie musste zu geben das sie ein wenig eingeschüchtert war.

"Hey Joy wie geht's!" rief Harry der mit Ron im Schlepptau angerannt kam.

Harry sah sehr erholt aus und Ron als hätte er ne Menge Spaß gehabt.

"Gut und euch?"

"Oh man das war krass, wir waren bei nem Quidditch Turnier der besten Spieler des Landes." erklärte Ron.

"Ich hab mich von den Dursleys erholt, die Eltern von Sven haben uns nur betuddelt."

"Echt toll. Gehen wir uns ein Abteil suchen? Ich muss mich noch umziehen bevor wir da sind!"

"Ja Hermine kommt nach wenn sie nicht schon eins für uns reserviert hat."

Und wirklich Hermine hatte schon in einem platz genommen. Und sah aus dem Fenster. Joy und die anderen setzten sich dazu und schon kurze Zeit später waren sie unterwegs und erzählten sich alles über das Austauschprogramm.

Hermine hatte sich in Marc verknallt und lief stets rot an wenn die drei seinen Namen erwähnten, aber von zugeben war keine Spur. Sie lehnte sich ans Fenster und sah sich die Landschaft an gerade so als wolle Sie, sie ignorieren.

"_Ich persönlich hab mit anderen Problemen zu kämpfen, soll ich es ihnen erzählen oder nicht._

_Bestimmt würden sie mich für total bekloppt halten wenn sie erfuhren was bei mir zuhause passiert war… aber eigentlich war ja nichts passiert oder doch?_

_Ich bin total verwirrt was mach ich nur?"_

"Hey Joy!" fragte Ron plötzlich.

"Hä?"

"… träumst du?" wandte Harry sich zu Joy.

"Nein ich hab nur… nachgedacht. Nich oft aber kommt vor!"

Ron grinste und nahm sich einen Schockofrosch den er auch sogleich aß.

"Also wen hattest du gezogen!" fragte nun Harry.

"Ehr wer hat mich gezogen… Ich hatte einen Slytherin bei mir zu hause!"

Ihnen stockte der Atem. Darauf waren sie nicht gefasst gewesen Ron verschluckte sich an dem Schockofrosch und Harry sah Joy unverwand an denn er wusste dass das wirklich schlimme daran noch kommen würde.

Hermine hatte ihre Augen von der Landschaft gelöst und blickte Joy verwundert an.

"Sag schon wen……?" nuschelte Ron.

"Wen wohl!" antwortete Joy und sah auf den Boden.

"Du verarscht uns!" fuhr es aus Harry und sah zu Hermine und dann zu Ron der immer noch nicht gecheckt hatte um wen es ging.

"Doch! Er und meine Mom verstanden sich prächtig… er hat es darauf angelegt mir die Ferien zu versauen."

"Wer denn nu, wer denn, wer denn?" quäkte Ron im Hintergrund.

"Mensch Ron sie meint Malfoy!" schrie ihn Hermine an und schubste ihn in die Lehne zurück als sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Du arme das muss wirklich die Hölle gewesen sein. Können wir irgendwas für dich tun?" fragte Hermine und setzte sich neben Joy.

"Ich glaub das einfach nich, da stimmt irgendwas nicht!" fuhr Harry dazwischen.

"Wie meinst du das?" wollte diese wissen.

"Überleg doch mal wie groß ist die Chance das du, diejenige die Malfoy hasst, noch mehr als ich und Malfoy der dich noch mehr hasst als mich, gewählt werden um am Austauschprogramm zusammen teil zunehmen!"

"Naja ich schätze 1 zu 3194 wenn ich das jetz richtig berechnet hab!" erklärte Hermine mit einem Taschenrechner in der Hand und sah zu Joy.

"Wer könnte das veranlasst haben?"

"Vielleicht Dumbledore! Ihr habt euch zu sehr fertig gemacht, kann es nicht sein dass er damit einen Waffenstillstand hervorrufen wollte!" meinte Ron.

" _Wenn das stimmte hatte er mehr als das getan."_

"Oder Malfoys Vater wollte dich ausknipsen lassen!" lies er mehr als Spaß hinterher flüstern.

"Wenn er das gewollt hätte, hätte er es getan, glaub mir!" meinte Joy.

"Was wenn Malfoy sich nicht getraut hat?" schmiss Harry hinterher.

Joy sah Harry an und versuchte sich in die Lage von Draco zu versetzen….

"Was wenn er noch nie jemanden getötet hat und das so etwas wie eine Bewährungsprobe gewesen war?" fragte Joy ihre Freunde gerade heraus.

"Aber…" meinte Hermine leise

"…was würde sein Vater mit ihm tun, wenn er seine Bewährungsprobe nicht besteht!"

…

Einige Minuten war es still im Wagon, bis Joy sich wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Er würde ihn im Keller einsperren!" erklärte sie.

Daraufhin beschloss sie ihren Freunden alles zu erzählen.

So schlimm war es für sie gar nicht gewesen. Sie nahmen die Sache leichter auf als Gedacht.

Sie hatte keine noch so kleine Einzelheit ausgelassen, alles frei von der Leber wie man so schön sagt.

" Und? Seit ihr böse auf mich!" fragte Joy nervös.

"Also ich könnt kotzen!" warf Ron als erstes zu Joy und wand sich ab.

"Besonders toll find ichs nich, aber wenn man es andersrum sieht…"

Meinte Hermine und sah sie an.

"… es ist nur Malfoys schuld!" stimmten sie und Harry ein. Die beiden waren sich einig das Draco das alles zu verschulden hatte.

"_Cool!"_

"Mach dir keine Gedanken Joy… so ist Malfoy er versucht es bei allen Mädchen. Er und Zabini haben ständig Wetten zu laufen, es war doch klar das er es früher oder später auch bei dir versuchen würde!" erklärte Hermine und patschte Joy auf die Schulter.

"… Achso! Warum hat mir das früher keiner gesagt?"

"Du hast nicht gefragt!" rief Ron und schubste Hermine zur Seite.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Joy in die Runde.

…

**Hogwarts**

Der Hogwarts Express hielt und mit einem Ruck wurden alle Passagiere nach vorn geschleudert.

Sie waren in Hogwarts angekommen, und alle suchten ihre Sachen zusammen.

Joy hatte Draco noch nicht gesehen, und sie fand es auch gut so. Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde.

Würde er sie nicht beachten?

Sie könnten einfach so weitermachen wie bisher, wäre das denn so schlimm?

Sie wusste es nicht, am liebsten wäre es ihr Draco nicht zu begegnen.

Dumbledore hielt in der großen Halle wie üblich eine seiner Reden.

"Liebe Schüler, ich hoffe das Austauschprogramm hat euch wenigstens ein wenig Spaß gemacht, doch ich möchte euch bitten einen Kurzen Bericht darüber zu schreiben und ihn dann bei den jeweiligen Klassenlehrern abzugeben. Ihr habt zwei Wochen zeit und Gruppenarbeiten werden natürlich gern gesehen. Und jetzt wünsche ich euch allen einen guten Appetit." damit setzte sich Dumbledore und unsere Freunde fingen an zu essen. Auch Malfoy hatte sich an den Tisch gesetzt und mit Arroganter Miene sein essen ausgewählt. Joy drehte sich zu ihm um, warum wollte sie ihn beobachten? Es war ihr doch vollkommen egal was er machte oder nicht?

"_Verdammt dieser blöde Vollidiot was zur Hölle macht der in meinen Gedanken, ich hasse ihn ich kann ihn nicht leiden……. Kai, Kai, Kai… hilf mir (-.-)"_

Joy und Hermine waren auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek und

Ron und Harry trainierten für das nächste Quidditch spiel.

"Hermine kann ich dich was fragen?" fragte sie, sie konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Hmm….." antwortete Hermine abwesend denn sie war in ihrem Buch vertieft.

Joy sah sich Hermine an und beschloss dann doch ihre Frage zurück zu halten.

"… was gefunden?"

"? Oh ja dieser Professor Rubin hat herausgefunden dass… ist was?"

"Nein, nichts…… gar nichts"

"Sicher? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus… nix für ungut aber so siehst du nicht sehr oft aus!" bemerkte Hermine mit einem lächeln und klappte das Buch zu.

"Verdammt warum muss ich immer an diesen Blödmann denken, hat er einen trank gebraut und mich verzaubert?" fuhr es aus ihr heraus.

Joy versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren die ihr ins Gesicht fielen.

"… Kai? Oder Malfoy! Natürlich Malfoy."

"Tut mir leid! Weißt du ich kann ihn ja nicht mal leiden, und er mich noch weniger aber ich bin so durcheinander."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen… das geht wieder vorbei, immerhin hast du einen Typen der wahnsinnig auf dich zu stehen scheint und wenn das nichts wird… hey du siehst gut aus und bist lustig, garantiert laufen noch Jungs rum die sich drum reißen jemanden wie dich zu kriegen. Also denk nicht an den Trottel hörst du!"

Joy sah Hermine an und umarmte sie herzlich. Das hatte sie wohl gebraucht, rumjammern hilft nicht, schon gar nicht wegen dem. Das hatte sie nicht nötig und wegen diesem blöden Missgeschick das ihr widerfahren war. Das hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gestrichen… "Danke!"

"Harry! Harry!" schrie Hermine als sie aus der Bibliothek lief und vor ihm hielt.

"Was ist nun, du wolltest mit mir und Ron nachher zu Hagrid gehen!"

"Ja gleich ich geh nur meinen Feuerblitz wegbringen und komm nach geh schon mal zu Ron er wartet in der Eingangshalle!"

"… Joy kommst du auch mit zu Hagrid!" wollte Hermine wissen und lächelte ihr zu.

"…Nein ich… ich hab noch ne Menge zu tun." antwortete diese nur langsam, drehte sich um und ging in die Mädchentoilette.

Die heulende Myrte ließ sogleich mit einem Schreien verkünden das sie nicht gestört werden wolle…

"Ist ja gut, ich geh ja gleich… will mir doch bloß das Gesicht waschen! "

Gleich darauf lief sie wieder nach draußen und überlegte sich nun den kürzesten weg zum Griffendor Raum.

Sie hatte keine Lust mit jemanden zusammen zu sein und das ließ sie auch einem Zweitklässler spüren als er sie anrempelte.

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen!" entfuhr es ihr und lief weiter.

Sie kam an dem Slytheringemälde vorbei.

War es da schon immer gewesen? Sie hatte es nie bemerkt gerade als sie ihm näher kommen wollte öffnete es sich und ein Slytherin kam zu Vorschein.

Joy konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm nehmen so sehr sie es auch wollte.

"Was ist Turner was glotzt du so! Und wieso stehst du überhaupt vor unserem Gemälde?" fragte Malfoy verächtlich und schob Blaise ein lächeln zu der sich neben ihn gesellt hatte.

"Bild dir bloß nichts drauf ein Malfoy ich hab mich nur verlaufen!"

"Oh verlaufen hat sich das kleine Hündchen wie rührend…!" meinte Blaise und sah sich Joy an. Insgeheim wünschte er sich sie sei inzwischen Nr. 60.

"Hey was ist los mit euch, ich hätte was besseres erwartet! Gehen euch die Sprüche aus? Macht nichts, ich weiß es muss schwer sein zwischen den Weibern ohne Hirn und der verbleibenden Nacht zu überlegen wo denn das eigene Hirn wohlmöglich geblieben ist!"

"Das sagt die richtige bist du wohlmöglich eine von denen die ihr Hirn grad suchen Turner!"

"Nein weißt du meins is noch da, aber vielleicht solltet ihr euers im Arsch von euren Vätern suchen !"

Plötzlich packte sie Malfoy bei der Hand und zerrte sie zur Mauer, mit der anderen Hand versuchte sich Joy los zu machen doch das war einfacher als getan. Wahrscheinlich musste man als Sucher gut zu packen, denn er hielt sie fest und nahm nun ihre andere Hand und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

"Pass auf was du sagst, du willst doch sicher nicht das ich allen erzähle was passiert ist oder!"

"Mir doch egal, mach doch was du willst und jetz LASS mich los!"

Blaise sah den beiden zu… er fand es unglaublich belustigend wie Malfoy sich bei Joy anstellte, solche Probleme mit einem Mädchen hatte er wohl noch nie gehabt. Nur Hermine erinnerte er sich wehrte sich ab und zu gegen Draco, diese jedoch war wenigstens leicht ruhig zu stellen gewesen.

"Ich geh in die Bibliothek Parvati und Lavender warten da auf mich! Bis dann!"

Lenkte Blaise ab und verschwand.

"Kannst du mich jetz loslassen! Ich hab noch was vor!" murmelte Joy Malfoy zu wobei sie sich ab wand um woanders hin zu schauen. Es kam ihr komisch vor, was wenn gleich jemand kommen würde und man sie so sehen würde hatte er daran schon einmal gedacht?

"Ich hab noch was gut bei dir!" antwortete er kühl und näherte sich ihr…

"Wa- was… soll das?" sprach Joy und schloss hektisch die Augen sie spürte seinen Atem der unaufhaltsam näher zu kommen schien. Er begann an ihrem Hals zu saugen und wanderte hoch zu ihren Lippen.

"Hör a- auf…" flehte Joy und Malfoy bemerkte wie sie zitterte. Noch ein bisschen mehr… dachte er sich.

Er wusste nich warum aber er wollte mehr von ihr. Sie war anders, anders als alle anderen Mädchen vor ihr. Mochte sie ihn? Hatte sie Gefühle für ihn? In diesem Augenblick war es ihm egal, sie hatte ihm einen Kuss gestohlen und diesen Kuss würde er sich von Joy zurück holen.

Gerade als er ihre Lippen berührte durchfuhr ihn ein Stechender Schmerz an der linken Schulter. Er schrak auf und ließ Joy los. Diese sah zu ihren Helfern und rannte hinter ihren Rücken.

Es waren Fred und George die gerade vorbeigekommen waren um ein paar Scherzartikel zu verkaufen. Die unteren Klassen der Slytherin kauften viel und gerne davon. Deswegen waren die Preise bei ihnen gestiegen.

"Hey Fred, sieht unsere kleine Joy nicht ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus!"

"Ja du hast recht George, wir sollten Malfoy eine Kostprobe unserer neuen Erfindungen vorführen!"

"Am besten die Tuntengetue -Schwulen-Aufputschpille! Garantierte Wirkung für eine Woche!"

Wieder öffnete sich das Gemälde und Grabbe und Goyle kamen dazu.

"Ich hab keine Zeit für eure Kinderspielchen! Grabbe… Goyle gehen wir!"

Antwortet Malfoy und ging.

"Alles ok mit dir Joy!" wollten die Zwillinge wissen.

"Ja danke für eure Hilfe!" bedankte sich Joy und sah die beiden an. Man sah ihnen an dass sie sich Sorgen um Joy machten.

"Wie kommt das, ich meine bist du nicht ein Muggel!" meinte Fred.

"Klar! Aber unsere Joy ist ihm vielleicht zu attraktiv! Fred" erklärte George ´.

"äh… keine Ahnung aber danke Jungs!" stotterte joy und lief in den Griffendor Raum

"Ich bin der Meinung wir sollten unserem kleinen Bruder und seinen Freunden Bescheid sagen was hier grad vorgefallen ist meinst du nicht auch George!"

"Unbedingt! Wir werden es nicht zulassen das Malfoy die kleine Joy vernascht!"

Meinte George und grinste Fred an.

Verdammt dachte Joy, sie hätte nur daran denken müssen und sie wäre Malfoy mit Leichtigkeit los geworden aber sie konnte nicht. Sie hatte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können.

Ihr Herz raste förmlich und ihre Stirn war heiß…

"Ich glaub ich krieg Fieber!" meinte sie zu Neville der sich neben sie auf die Griffendor Couch zum Feuer setzte.

"Steck mich bitte nicht an Joy ich kann es mir nicht leisten im Unterricht zu fehlen hörst du!"

"Ja schon klar…" meinte sie beiläufig und setzte sich auf den Sessel.

Kurz darauf kamen Harry und Ron stürmisch durchs Griffendorgemälde dazu.

"Joy!" plärrte Harry sie an.

"Was was was?" schrie Joy ängstlich und ließ ihr Zaubertränkebuch fallen.

"Was hat er mit dir angestellt!" wollte Ron ernst wissen.

"Wer?"

"Wie wer! Du weißt genau wen wir meinen…" meinte Harry und verschränkte die Arme.

"Och nö, sie hams euch erzählt!"

"Ja haben sie und das war auch gut so!"

"Es ist doch nichts weiter passiert, wahrscheinlich hat Malfoy bloß irgendwas falsches gegessen oder er is komplett verrückt geworden."

"Das haben wir auch nie in Frage gestellt aber ab jetzt passen wir auf dich auf!"

"Ach was wollt ihr denn machen, mich bis auf Klo verfolgen?"  
"Nein das übernimmt Hermine!"

"Pff is das dämlich!" meinte Joy und wand sich dem Feuer zu.

"Joy… was wäre gewesen wenn Ron s Brüder nicht aufgetaucht wären?"

" Naja er hätte mich …Öhm… weiter geküsst?"

"Ich kotz gleich!" fuhr es aus Ron.

Joy fing an zu lachen, mal ehrlich Malfoy wollte sie damit sicherlich nur ärgern.

Wenn sie wie Ron reagieren würde, würde seine Rechnung damit Hundert pro aufgehen.

"Ein Slytherin und ein Griffendor… tz die Vorstellung alleine, **das geht doch gar nich." **erklärte Joy.

"wie auch immer, jetz gehen wir erstmal alle in die große Halle… Abendessen."

Rief Hermine entschlossen dazwischen und packte Ron an der Kapuze.

Harry nahm Joys Hand und zog diese mit sich.

**Was würdest du tun wenn du _alles_ mit ihr machen könntest**

Die Wochen steuerten auf Weihnachten zu und es hörte nun gar nicht mehr auf zu schneien. Joy liebte den Schnee nicht nur weil sie mit ihren Eltern in den Ferien oft Snowboard fahren war sondern auch wegen der wundervollen Landschaft.

Sehnsüchtig sah sie in der Zaubertränke Stunde aus dem einzigen Fenster das nicht mit schwarzen Gardinen zu gezogen wurde und träumte vom Snowboard fahren, und Glühwein trinken. Snape war das anscheinend nicht entgangen und er beobachtete sie solange bis Harry sie anschubste um es zu bemerken.

"Was denn?" meckerte Joy und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an. Als dieser ihr keine Antwort gab merkte sie erst das es still im Klassenraum war.

"Oh Verzeihung!" meinte sie und grinste.

"Miss Turner ich dulde in meinem Unterricht keine Tagträume. Auch wenn ich nicht bezweifle das sie auch ohne sie nichts verstehen würden." antworte Snape mit missbilligender Miene.

_Langweiliger Spießer_ dachte sich Joy und sah wieder nach draußen. Zaubertränke war ihr sowieso relativ egal gewesen. Das Snape Okklumentik konnte wusste sie anscheinend noch nicht.

"Da sie meinen Unterricht ja so langweilt erwarte ich von ihnen zu nächster Stunde einen vollständigen Bericht über den Ringwurztrank Miss Turner, den wir nebenbei Gesagt heute herstellen werden, also schlagen sie nun alle das Zaubertränkebuch Seite zweihundertneunundachtzig auf.!" zischte Snape. Harry bereitete den Trank zusammen mit Joy zu die ihre Augen immer rüber zu Snape wandern ließ.

"Harry?"

"Was?"  
"Schon mal überlegt ob Snape zu diesem Voldemort gehört!"

"Natürlich daran hab ich gleich das erste Schuljahr gedacht, aber Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Ich denke er hat wirklich die Seiten gewechselt."

"Gewechselt? Heißt das er hat schon mal zu Voldemort gehört?"

"Jaah"

"Was wenn er uns nur was vorspielt um zu spionieren und immer noch zu Voldemort gehört?"

"Dann hat er sich schon recht viele Gelegenheiten mich zu töten vermasselt meinst du nicht!"

"Kann sein…"

Nach dem Unterricht ging Hermine in die Bibliothek um in ein paar Runenbücher zu schauen.

Joy kam hinterher, wie sollte sie sonst einen guten Aufsatz hinkriegen.

Zusammen saßen sie am Tisch, wobei Hermine mehr Marc als ihr Runenbuch anzusehen schien.

"Weiß er das du ihn magst?" fragte Joy sie kurzerhand.

Hermine erschrak, wobei sie fast die Seite an der sie sie ganze Zeit gezupft hatte einriss.

"N-nein, ich glaub nicht. Aber er sieht so süß aus. Schau dir mal seine braunen Augen an, hach…" weiter kam Hermine nicht. Joy fing an zu kichern.

"Was?" wollte Hermine wissen und funkelte Joy an.

"Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu ihm? So wie er dich an schaut is er noch viel schärfer auf dich."

Erklärte Joy und sah ihn sich genauer an.

Während dessen war Malfoy voll und ganz darauf konzentriert im Gemeinschaftsraum die Päckchen der anderen Slytherins auszupacken, die sie von ihren Familien zu Weihnachten geschickt bekamen.

"Tz, Schrott!" höhnte Malfoy als er einen Schlüsselanhänger im erinnere mich Stil in der Hand hin und her schwang.

Blaise setze sich ihm gegenüber Malfoy und beobachtete ein paar Drittklässler Mädchen die sich gegenseitig zu kicherten.

"Hm, die da kenn ich noch nicht…" meinte er nachdenklich.

Malfoy sah sich das Mädchen welches Zabini gemeint hatte an.

"Wie sieht's eigentlich mit Turner aus. Hab ich gewonnen?" wollte Zabini nun wissen und setzte sich aufrecht hin zum Zeichen seines Interesses.

Eigentlich hatte Draco gehofft er würde das Thema Joy nicht ansprechen aber da hatte er wohl daneben gelegen.

"Diese Turner ist die erste bei der ich nicht richtig weiß wie ich reagieren soll. Abgesehen davon geht sie mir schon eine Weile aus dem Weg!"

Zabini fing an zu lachen.

"Oh man, wenn du willst versuch ich es mal."

"NEIN" meinte Draco entschieden.

Erschrocken darüber was er gerade selbst gesagt hatte sahen sich die beiden an.

"Sag mal … was würdest du tun wenn du _alles_ mit _ihr _machen könntest !"

"Wie verflucht kommst du eigentlich immer auf so was ?" entgegnete Draco mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Sag schon!" erwiderte Blaise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft das ich dir das erzähle." meinte Draco und neigte seinen Kopf nun missbilligend und abwesend zum Fenster. Blaise hätte schwören können das sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte was dann jedoch schnell wieder verglomm.

"Ich war neulich in Snapes Büro und hab mich ein wenig umgesehen." meinte Blaise nun.

"umgesehen ja?"

"Naja als er kurz in den Krankenflügel gerufen wurde… hab ich ein paar interessante Tränke gefunden!

Ich hab natürlich ein paar mitgehen lassen, du glaubst gar nicht wofür der alles Tränke im Schrank zu stehen hat!"

"Ja und nu?" erwiderte Malfoy genervt.

Blaise kramte in seinem Umhang und holte eine kleine Flasche mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit hervor.

Er hielt sie in die Luft, so das ein Lichtstrahl durch die Flasche brach und nun sichtbar wurde das nicht mehr viel davon vorhanden war. Anscheinend hatte schon jemand Verwendung dafür gefunden. Malfoys Pupillen weiteten sich als er die kleine Fasche mit seinen Silbernen Augen fixierte.

"Sagmal trägst du immer tausend Tränke mit dir rum?" wollte Malfoy skeptisch wissen.

"Öfter als du denkst!" meinte Blaise.

Blaise schwenkte sie ein paar mal hin und her. Als er Malfoys fragenden Blick erkannte setzte er ein tückisches Lächeln auf.

"Du willst wissen welche Wirkung er hat, richtig!" bemerkte er.

"Wer nicht grad schlecht wenn ich s wüsste meinst du nicht?" erwiderte Malfoy arrogant.

"Bevor du es erfährst will ich eins klar stellen. Sobald der Trank mit im Spiel ist habe ich die Wette gewonnen, du aber wirst deinen Spaß haben…"  
Die beiden spähten einander an wobei Malfoys Blick ständig auf die Flasche und wieder zu Blaise wanderte.

"In Ordnung!" meinte Draco und griff gierig nach dem Fläschchen.

Blaise lehnte sich zurück und die beiden gaben sich einen Freundschaftlichen Handschlag und grinsten sich an.

"Sobald du ihr den Trank verabreicht hast, hast du genau einen Tag. Sie wird alles tun was du willst und sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern können." erklärte Blaise und zeigte Malfoy ein Schild auf dem stand :

Gefügigkeitszaubertrank

Von da an beobachtete Draco die vier so oft er konnte um sich einen passenden Augenblick auszusuchen damit er Joy den Trank irgendwie verabreichen konnte.

Nicht nur das Harry, Ron und Hermine immer bei Joy waren. Jetzt beobachteten auch die Zwillinge Fred und George jeden Schritt den Malfoy tat wenn Sie in seiner nähe war.

"Haben die sich irgendwie abgesprochen oder was! Na gut, wenn ihr mich nicht in eure Nähe lasst, dann vielleicht jemanden anderen."

"Hey Ron, du schreibst bei mir ab was soll das!" keifte Hermine und rückte ein Stück weg. Die vier hatten sich im Gemeinschaftszimmer auf den Boden vor den Kamin gelegt und machten Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst, die Professor Flittwick ihnen schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgegeben hatte.

"Mach ich gar nicht…"  
"Ach ja? Du schreibst ja sogar meinen Namen ab!"

"Das… war nur weil…" stammelte Ron.

"Weil?" wollte Harry wissen und grinste dabei.

"Harry sei lieber ganz ruhig, du schreibst nämlich bei mir ab! Glaub ja nicht das ich das nicht gemerkt hab." bemerkte Joy.

"Jaah!" flunkerte Harry und sah Joy vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ach egal, aber wenn s falsch ist gib nicht mir die Schuld!"

"Doch wem denn sonst! Quatsch aber allein kriegen Ron und ich das nie fertig." erklärte Harry wobei Ron wie ein Verrückter mit dem Kopf auf und ab nickte.

"Ron kriegt man davon nicht Kopfschmerzen?" meinte eine freundliche Stimme im Hintergrund. Es war Lavender gewesen die zusammen mit Pavarti auf der Couch herumgammelte und die vier beobachtete.

Ron hatte tatsächlich davon Kopfschmerzen davon bekommen und ließ seinen Kopf auf das Papier das auf dem Boden lag fallen.

"Ron?" fragte Lavender wieder, diesmal etwas besorgter.

"Ich glaub, ich hätte das nicht tun solln." erwiderte Ron damit Lavender wenigstens so etwas wie eine Antwort von ihm bekam.

Pavarti fing an zu kichern, ließ aber ihren geliebten Harry Potter nicht aus den Augen, wenn dann nur um Joy böse anzufunkeln.

"Harry ich hab meinen Aufsatz schon fertig, willst du von mir abschreiben?" murmelte Pavarti mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

Harry wandte sich um und ließ den Aufsatz von Joy kurz außer Sichtweite um Pavarti ein : "Nein, danke geht schon!" entgegen zu schleudern.

Neville hatte ihr Angebot gehört und fragte ob Er denn dann nicht abschreiben könne.

Aber Pavarti hatte anscheinend ihre Meinung geändert und fuhr Neville mit gemeiner Stimme an.

"Nein, ich muss ihn sowieso noch einmal über arbeiten!"

"Was hast du den Pavarti?" wollte Joy nun wissen und stand vom Boden auf.

"Was sollte ich haben? Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram Turner!" fuhr sie Joy an.

Joy die heute sowieso schon gestresst war, kam dieser Streit nur Recht um sich ab zu reagieren.

"Hey jetz komm mir ja nich blöde kapiert? Wenn du Probleme hast lass sie nicht an mir aus, nimm dir eins deiner Kuscheltiere und zerfetz die aber wenn du dich mit mir anlegst geht's dir schlecht kapiert?" meinte Joy und ließ ihren Kugelschreiber fallen. (Federn nahm sie nicht)

"Was denn hab ich dich etwa bei deinem Techtelmechtel mit Harry gestört?" kam es zickig von ihr zurück. Joy glaubte fast sich zu verhören. Was hatte die blöde Kuh eigentlich für ein scheiß Problem?

"Bitte? Sagmal läufst du nich ganz rund oder was?" entfuhr es Joy.

Harry dagegen musterte sie aufmerksam denn er wusste das Pavarti immer noch versuchte sich bei ihm ein zu schmeicheln. Sie war schon seit dem vierten Schuljahr in ihn verliebt.

Und kurz gesagt, es nervte ihn.

Parvati hatte die Arme übereinander geschlagen und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Das Harry irgendeinen Einwand geben würde.

Harry stand auf, ging zu Joy und schlang provokatorisch seine Arme um ihre Hüfte.

"Ja Süße warum lassen wir uns denn nur bei unserem Techtelmechtel stören!"

Joy die sofort verstanden hatte, fuhr herum und strich Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die wie immer quer hing.

"Ich weiß auch nicht Schatz, vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach ignorieren!"

Pavarti kochte innerlich vor Wut als sie das sah.

Hermine die sich das lachen zurückhalten musste hatte gerade erkannt das Ron das ganze anscheinend genau so ernst nahm wie Parvati. Er sah sich die beiden nämlich geschockt an.

Harry zwinkerte Joy zu und fing an sie zärtlich zu küssen. Die beiden schmiegten sich eng aneinander. Harrys Hand wanderte von der Hüfte langsam entlang abwärts.

Das war zuviel für Parvati gewesen. Sie packte Lavender am Handgelenk und zog die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum waren die beiden draußen ließen Harry und Joy voneinander ab und fingen an zu lachen.

Ron der immer noch nicht ganz mitkam zog dem genauso verdatterten Neville am Umhang.

"Hä?" kam es von Neville.

"Ähä?" kam es von Ron.

Harry Hermine und Joy brauchten nicht lange um den beiden zu erklären dass sie dies nur getan hatten um die Zwillinge zu ärgern.

"Das wussten wir doch, stimmts Neville!" meinte Ron überzeugt und sah sich noch mal vergewissernd um.

"Wussten wir?…. Ich meine ja klar, wussten wir!"

Pavarti würdigte den vieren von da an keines Blickes mehr.

Sie fing an über Joy und Harry zu lästern. Und kurz danach lachte Pavarti dann schon genauso gehässig wie Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy erzählte jede Kleinigkeit Malfoy der wie immer arrogant und selbstgefällig dreinschaute und keine Möglichkeit ausließ Harry eins auszuwischen.

Man konnte eigentlich nicht sagen das es Harry sehr störte dass sie über ihn oder Joy lästerten, das taten viele schon fünf Jahre lang.

Abgesehen davon ließ Joy sich nie etwas gefallen, geschweige denn zweimal sagen und auch sonst war es nicht gerade taktisch klug von jemandem sich Joy zum Feind zu machen. Das hatte nach ein paar Tagen dann wahrscheinlich auch Pavarti gemerkt. Sie kam mit einem ziemlich geschwächten Gesichtsausdruck in der Pause zu Joy, und lächelte sie bereuend an.

"Na was is los Patil! "

"Ich, wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen…." kam es von Pavarti.

"Nur so aus Neugier, was hat dich umgestimmt?" wollte Joy wissen.

Die ganze Klasse lauschte. Jedoch gab jeder vor grad mit irgendetwas beschäftigt zu sein.

"Als du meine Zaubertrankarbeit verfälscht hast!"

"Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, ich nehm deine Entschuldigung an wenn du mir oder meinen Freunden nicht mehr blöde kommst!"

"Ich glaub das lässt sich einrichten."

"Gut!"

"Hier willst du eine!" Pavarti bot Joy eine der Pralinen mit der Aufschrift _Tausend und eine Sorte_ an.

"Öhm, ja klar!" Joy nahm sich eine und noch bevor die Stunde anfing, aß Sie sie. Die Praline hatte bitter geschmeckt.

"Bäh was is da drin gewesen!" meinte sie danach.

Malfoy war dieses mal im Unterricht ungewöhnlich still gewesen, das kam Joy sehr merkwürdig vor. Und so beobachtete sie ihn.

Er sah nicht anders aus als sonst. Im Gegenteil, ehr zufriedener als jemals sonst!

Nach dem Unterricht waren die vier auf dem Weg in die große Halle um zu essen. Joy kapselte sich von den anderen ab um auf Klo zu gehen, wie sonst auch immer. Gerade als sie um eine Ecke biegen wollte, erspähte sie Malfoy der merkwürdiger Weise aus der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte kam bevor er in die Halle ging und immer noch sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aussah.

Er hatte sie nicht gesehen. Kurz um, Joy fragte sich was ein Junge so interessantes in der Mädchen Toilette zu suchen hatte.

Sie ging hinein und öffnete eine Toilettentür nach der anderen um die Maulende Myrte auszufragen.

"Hey wo bist du denn? Myrteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"AAAAAH da bist du ja schon Joy!" meinte die maulende Myrte und kam aus dem Klo neben Joy herausgeschossen.

"Was?"

"Schade, er hat ihn mir gerade erst gegeben ich hatte gehofft noch länger darauf aufpassen zu können!" meinte sie enttäuscht.

"Wovon redest du? Hat dir Malfoy etwa was gegeben?"  
"Ja! Ist er nicht süß? Er hat gesagt er kommt mich öfter besuchen wenn ich dir etwas von ihm gebe."

"Ja nee is klar, und was sollst du mir jetz geben?"  
Myrte hielt Joy ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament entgegen. Joy nahm das Stück und faltete es mit skeptischen Blick auf.

**_Lecetififee_ _Draco Malfoy _**stand groß und breit darauf geschrieben. Als Joy die Überschrift las, regte sich plötzlich etwas in ihrem Bauch.

"Die Praline schien schon Uralt gewesen zu sein!"

Sie lass weiter:

_Wir treffen uns heute in Hogsmeade bei Bounes and Burkes._

_Und du erzählst keinem von dieser Nachricht_.

Joy sah sich die Nachricht an und verzog die Augenbrauen.

Wieso sollte sie sich freiwillig mit Draco treffen!

"Pah, als ob der _mir_ was zu sagen hätte!"

Joy zerknüllte das Pergament und warf es ins Klo.

Sie Wusch sich das Gesicht am Waschbecken bevor sie ging und binnen weniger Minuten hatte sie die große Halle erreicht und setzte sich zu den anderen.

Obwohl reichlich wenig beim essen gesprochen wurde und ein Interessantes Gesprächsthema nur willkommen gewesen wäre, erzählte Joy ihren Freunden nichts.

Sie hatte es gewollt doch es kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen.

_Lecetififee_ _Draco Malfoy _kam es ihr kurzerhand wieder in den Sinn. Immer wenn sie irgendwie in Erwägung zog den dreien davon zu erzählen kam ihr das Wort und sein Name in den Sinn.

Harry fand ohne hin das Joy seit einer Weile schon sehr ruhig geworden war.

Das war eher selten der Fall.

"Alles in Ordnung!" fragte Harry besorgt.

"Ja alles klar." meinte Joy kurz und griff nach dem Getränk.

"Ron kommst du nach dem Essen auch mit nach Hogsmeade!" lenkte Hermine ab und schnappte sich das letzte Radieschen auf das Ron es zuvor abgesehen hatte.

"Man Hermine hat gut Laune so wies aussieht kann das sein?" stöhnte Ron.

"Klar es könnte nicht besser laufen, ich hab alle Aufsätze fertig, in Runen stehe ich glatt Ohnegleichen und Wahrsagen kann mich eh mal!" erklärte Hermine schnurpsent.

"Na dann…" meinte Ron. "Ach ja Hogsmeade geht klar, ganz nebenbei, ich hätte zwar noch dreizillionen Aufsätze und ein M in Zaubertränke aber nein ….nein lasst nur …ich brauch keine Hilfe …ich schaff das schon. Hört auf mich mit euren Hilfeangeboten so zu bedrängen!" warf Ron noch Sarkastisch hinterher.

"Jetz hab dich nicht so, ich hab heut gute Laune. Wenn wir heute Abend zurück sind, helfe ich dir ok?" bot ihm Hermine an.

"Danke" erwiderte Ron.

Harry war in dieser Runde ehr Stiller Teilhaber, er wollte somit gleich die Chance erwirken wieder einmal abschreiben zu können, denn auch er hatte noch sehr viel auf.

Nach dem Essen rannten die vier hoch um ihre Sachen zu holen wie so viele, den draußen Schneite und stürmte es fürchterlich.

Harry ging mit den dreien in die Drei Besen, dort war es sichtlich wärmer als draußen wo ihnen der eiskalte Wind ins Gesicht peitschte. Ron bestellte für alle ein Butterbier und sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über das bevorstehende Quidditschspiel.

"Wood hat mir erzählt Katie Bell fällt als Jäger aus und sie haben noch keinen neuen."

Warf Harry in die Runde und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

"Ja wie wär's Joy könnte es ja mal probieren." meinte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Ohne das Joy reagiert hatte stand sie plötzlich auf.

"Ich… ich muss mal… ihr wisst schon!"

"Oh ja klar. Da hinten links neben dem Ausgang." meinte Ron und zeigte auf eine rostbraune Tür.

"Danke."

Joy ging los und als sie an der rostbraunen Tür stand wand sie sich um ob sie einer der drei sah und ging nach draußen.

Wieso tue ich das? Was soll das Scheiße noch mal. Dachte sie und lief in die dunkle Gasse.

_Burkes Burkes Burkes _ging es ihr im Kopf herum.

Zwei Minuten Später hatte sie den Laden gefunden. Ohne auch nur vorher zu zögern ging sie hinein. Eine Glocke klingelte, und ein alter grimmiger Verkäufer kam vor der Theke hervor.

"Ja was willst du!" zischte er.

"I-Ich schau mich nur um." meinte Joy zurückhaltend.

Der Typ konnte einem echt angst machen. Joy wollte zwar gehen aber aus irgendeinem Grund entschied sie sich noch ein wenig zu bleiben.

Sie ging rüber zu einem Regal das anscheinend seit der Laden hier vor Ewigkeiten geöffnet hatte noch nie abgestaubt worden war.

Hinten im Regal lag ein Schrumpfkopf.

Joys Augen weiteten sich.

"Cool!" entfuhr es ihr. Der Verkäufer funkelte sie an und verschwand wieder im Nebenzimmer.

Gerade als Joy den Schrumpfkopf hervor gezogen und ihn sich ein wenig näher angeschaut hatte klingelte es wieder und die Tür ging auf.

Malfoy trat in den Laden und seine Augen vielen sogleich auf Joy die den Schrumpfkopf immer noch interessiert musterte.

"Draco!" entfuhr es ihr als sie ihn sah und vor Schreck ließ sie den Schrumpfkopf fallen.

Sogleich sprang der Ladenbesitzer aus dem Nebenzimmer und schrie:

"Was du zerstörst musst du bezahlen!"

Draco konnte nicht anders als ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

"Bitte was? Spinnen sie? Ich bezahl doch keinen abgehackten Pflaumenkopf, den ham sie sicherlich in ihrer Pause hergestellt so wie das Gruselkabinett hier aussieht!" beschwerte sich Joy aufgebracht so dass sie Draco schon fast wieder vergessen hatte.

Der Besitzer dagegen hatte diesen Satz den er von sich gegeben hatte wohl einstudiert und wiederholte ihn in einer Tour.

"Was du zerstörst musst du bezahlen!" meckerte er wieder.

"Man alter nerv nich, ich bezahl s ja! Wie viel kostet der Scheiß?" antwortete Joy genervt und wühlte in ihrem Rucksack.

Gerade als der Verkäufer etwas sagen wollte, fuhr Draco dazwischen.

"Lass Burkes, schreib es auf den Namen meiner Familie an. Mein Vater kommt dann her und begleicht beim nächsten mal die Rechnung!" schnarrte Draco.

Sichtlich zufrieden mit der Erklärung Dracos, kehrte Mr. Burkes ihnen den Rücken zu und verschwand wie so oft an diesem Tag im Nebenzimmer.

Joy beobachtete Draco aus den Augenwinkeln.

Wie sollte sie sich noch mal einem Malfoy gegenüber verhalten? Ach ja, arrogant, selbstgefällig und von Schadenfreude nur so übersprudelnd… keine Frage das es so war aber… wie und wann würde sie heut damit noch mal anfangen?

"Danke, aber ich hätte das auch selbst bezahlen können Draco!" erklärte sie und schwang den Rucksack wieder auf ihren Rücken.

Draco dagegen konnte nicht mehr abwarten, er wollte wissen ob der Trank den er Joy gegeben hatte funktionierte. Lieber einmal vorsichtig rangehen war seine Devise.

Gerade als Joy den Laden verlassen wollte…

"Bleib stehen!" meinte er abwartend.

Und tatsächlich, als wenn ein Offizier persönlich es gesagt hatte, blieb Joy stehen.

"Komm her Turner" meinte Draco nun.

Joy drehte sich zu Draco um, und als ob sie es sowieso vorgehabt hatte ging sie auf ihn zu.

"Was ist?" wollte sie wissen.

Draco war noch nicht so richtig von dem Trank überzeugt gewesen und war es auch sicher dass sie sich Morgen an nichts mehr erinnern würde?

"Hol mir von dem Obersten Regal die Kiste herunter.!" sprach Draco und schwang seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Regals.

Bitte sagen war wohl noch nie seine Stärke gewesen dachte sich Joy doch sie tat wie ihr gesagt, und mit einem schwingen der rechten Hand begann die alte Kiste sich vom Regalstaub zu lösen und schwebte in Dracos Hände.

"Blaise hatte recht es funktioniert!" meinte Draco ohne darauf zu achten das er dies gerade laut gesagt hatte.

"Was funktioniert?" fragte Joy interessiert.

"Nichts!"

Blaise dachte sich Joy. Was hatten diese Typen wieder ausgeheckt warum tat sie alles was Draco wollte! Es war ihr nicht zuwider das zu tun was Draco sagte, im Gegenteil. Sie wollte es sogar. Aber warum? Sie wusste normaler weise würde sie das nicht tun.

"Was geht hier vor?" wollte Joy wissen.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du redest Turner." Draco schritt auf Joy zu.

Joy wollte zurückweichen doch sie konnte nicht und sie wollte nicht.

Der Verkäufer der anscheinend außer klirrenden Gegenständen nichts wahrnahm bemerkte nichts von alledem.

"Parvati hat mir erzählt, du und Harry ihr habt euch im Griffendor Gemeinschaftsraum geküsst Turner!" wollte Draco wissen und verzog dabei angewidert das Gesicht.

"Jaah " antwortete Joy, doch das war eigentlich schon genug für Draco gewesen. Als ob Harry persönlich zugesehen hätte fing er an Joy zu küssen. Egal ob um Harry eins aus zu wischen oder wegen der Gefühle die er hatte. Er tat es und Joy lies es geschehen. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie wohl dabei ihn zu küssen. Beide verloren das Gleichgewicht und sanken zu Boden.

Joy lag nun auf Draco und sah ihm in die Eisgrauen Augen. Fragend blickte sie ihn an.

Draco erkannte ihre blonden Haare die mit einer Spange oben gehalten wurden. Ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen und ihren Mund der so aussah als würde er nur darauf warten Geküsst zu werden.

"Was.." stotterte Joy. Doch Dracos Hand hatte schon ihre Wange berührt und er fing langsam wieder an sie zu küssen. Draco umfuhr ihre Hüfte und legte Joy sachte neben sich auf den Boden und war nun wieder über ihr.

Als der Verkäufer nach einer Weile wieder kam schrak Joy plötzlich auf und entfernte sich geschockt von Malfoys Lippen. (egal wie Mega abgefahren dieser Kuss auch war)

"Was… was tue ich bloß ich…" fragte Joy verstört.

Draco blickte Mr. Burkes an den es anscheinend nicht so sehr interessiert hatte was die beiden da taten. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte klingelte die Ladentür und Joy war verschwunden.

"Verdammter Mist" fluchte Malfoy und zog seinen Umhang zurecht.

"Mr. Malfoy sind sie auch mit der Aussicht hergekommen etwas zu kaufen oder…!"

Wollte Burkes wissen.

Joy rannte in der Zwischenzeit völlig verwirrt durch die Gassen bis sie um eine Ecke bog und mit Ron zusammen stieß.

"Woaw Autsch…" gab Ron von sich als er auf einem gefrorenen Schneeklumpen landete.

"Tut mir leid Ron!" stotterte Joy immer noch etwas verwirrt.

"Was ist den mit dir los? Wo warst du?" wollte Hermine wissen und half Ron auf.

"Ich war in so nem Laden… Draco war da und…" meinte Joy. Plötzlich machten sich Kopfschmerzen bei ihr bemerkbar.

"Malfoy? Was wollte der Blödmann!" fuhr Harry dazwischen und half Joy das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

"Ich weiß auch nicht so richtig, sie haben mir irgendwas gegeben Harry. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Kontrolle über das was ich gemacht habe.

Draco hat etwas gesagt und ich hab es getan."

"Und was hast du getan?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau." log Joy.

"Was hat er dir gegeben, können wir es irgendwie unwirksam machen?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

Joy versuchte sich verzweifelt zu erinnern.

"Blaise! " erklärte sie. "Blaise weiß irgendwas."  
"Blaise ja?" kam es automatisch von Harry.

"Wisst ihr wo er gerade ist?"

"Ich hab ihn vorhin mit einer Drittklässlerin im Quidditschladen gesehen." stöhnte Ron immer noch etwas benommen.

Joy war so wütend, wenn sie Blaise in die Finger kriegen würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich für nichts garantieren können.

"Hat er dich vielleicht unter einen Imperius Fluch gestellt?" wollte Hermine von Joy beim gehen wissen.

"Nicht das ich wüsste, andererseits stand ich auch noch nie unter diesem Fluch." entgegnete diese.

Als sie im Quidditschladen ankamen teilten sich die vier auf um nach Blaise zu suchen. Dieser stand so wie Harry ihn sah an einem Regal mit Bildern von den besten Quidditschspielern der letzten 300 Jahre und hatte sich so wie es aussah auch schon einen ausgesucht.

Gleich daneben war eine Umkleidekabine aus der gerade ein hagerer Zauberer kam und zur Kasse eilte.

Harry erblickte Blaise und winkte Joy zu ihm rüber als sie zu im sah.

Gemeinsam stürmten sie zu Blaise. Joy tippte ihm auf die Schulter und als er sich um sah bekam er wie aus dem nichts durch einen Luftschub einen Stoß.

Er viel direkt in die Umkleidekabine und versuchte sich aufzurappeln doch Joy und Harry waren bereits zu ihm geschritten und schlossen die Umkleidekabine mit einem Zauber .

"Was… was soll das, was willst du Potter!" stotterte Blaise und hielt sich verzweifelt an der Wand fest.

"Er will nichts von dir Zabini ich bin es die was von dir will!" meinte Joy und beugte sich zu ihm runter.

Blaise der völlig bedröppelt drein schaute wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. War grad ein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen oder hatte er was nicht mit gekriegt?

Joy rollte mit den Augen als sie checkte was Blaise dachte.

"Mensch so mein ich das nich du Trottel! Malfoy hat mir irgendwas gegeben und du weißt was das ist, hab ich recht! Und lüg mich nicht an das würde dir schlecht bekommen!" erklärte Joy mit bedrohlichem Unterton.

"Wovon redest du? Was soll ich damit zutun haben?" meinte Blaise mit seiner Unschuldsmiene.

"Blaise!" brüllte Joy und dieser fing an sich windend aufzustellen als ob ihn jemand würgte und ihn hochheben würde.

"Ich meine es ernst, entweder du sagst mir was es ist oder…."

Blaise röchelte und lief rot an.

"Joy übertreib nicht" meinte Harry und sah ob die Luft rein war.

Was war das bloß für ein Muggel der über soviel Maggie verfügte. Konnte sie es eventuell sogar mit Lord Voldemort aufnehmen wenn sie wollte? Dachte sich Blaise.

"Ich… ich sag s aber …lass mich!" röchelte Blaise und wand sich.

Plötzlich als hätte ihn jemand losgelassen viel er wieder zu Boden.

Joy hatte im großen und ganzen eigentlich ihre meiste Wut abgelassen.

"Sag schon!" forderte Joy.

"In der Praline von Parvati war ein Trank den ich aus Snape s Vorräten geklaut hatte.

Wir wussten nicht genau was er bewirkt." erklärte Blaise schwer atmend und sah Joy zornig an.

"Wie lange hält der Trank an!"

"24 Sunden im Normalfall."  
"Gegenmittel?"

"Ich hab keins." log Blaise.

"Noch mal fliegen Blaise?"

"Ich sag doch ich hab keins!"

"Ok also noch mal Fliegen"

"Nein warte bitte… ich…"  
"Blaise?"

"Ok ich hab eins"

"Geht doch!"

Blaise richtete sich wieder auf. Joy zuppelte seinen Umhang sorgfältig zurecht was ihr fragende Blicke zuwarf.

"Was? Soll gleich jeder sehen das wir in durch die Mangel gedreht haben? Blaise wird außerdem niemandem etwas verraten ganz besonders Malfoy nichts stimmts? Oder du bekommst Ärger damit das klar is!"

"jaah!" erwiderte Harry mit einem grinsen.

"Das wird euch noch leid tun!" grummelte Blaise als er Joy eine Flasche in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Gerade als er gehen wollte packte Joy ihn noch mal am Arm.

"Ach Blaise, was ich noch sagen wollte. Muggel sein heißt nicht automatisch schwach sein das wir uns da verstehen, es gibt in unserer Welt auch durchaus Mörder die es mit eurem Voldemortspinner locker aufnehmen könnten. Du solltest dir mal ne Muggelektüre besorgen… Freddy Krüger oder Jack the Ripper zum Bsp. Alles extrem Kranke Personen die sich mit Voldidoldi die Hand reichen könnten! " erklärte Joy und zwinkerte Blaise herzallerliebst an.

"Pah!" meckerte Blaise und verschwand aus der Umkleidekabine und aus dem Quidditschladen.

Harry und Joy gingen zu den anderen.

Hermine besah sich den Trank der als Gegenmittel fungieren sollte und blubberte in sich hinein.

"Danke Harry!" meinte Joy und umarmte ihn.

"Schon gut!"

"Und euch auch " stammelte Joy Hermine und Ron zu als sie den Trank getrunken hatte der im Gegenteil zu der Praline süß und erfrischend schmeckte.

"Klar!" meinte Ron und wuschelte in seinen Haaren herum.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco war auf dem Weg zur Schlangenzungen Taverne als im Blaise entgegen kam und seine Schulter um ihn schwang.

Blaise hatte zerzauste Haare. Draco nahm an dass er eine neue Bettbekanntschaft hatte.

"Und? Was hast du mit Turner angestellt?" wollte er wissen.

"Wieso was hat sie getan!" konterte Draco mit einer Gegenfrage. Ihm war nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache gewesen, nur gut dass sie sich morgen an nichts mehr erinnern würde.

"N- Nichts sie sah ziemlich… verwirrt aus… genau dass war s!" stammelte Blaise nach reiflicher Überlegung wie er Draco verschweigen könnte dass die ganze Sache aufgeflogen war.

"Ich hab sie zu Burkes zitiert und da…" Draco erzählte Blaise was geschehen war und bestellte ein Butterbier.

Als er geendet hatte sah ihn Blaise interessiert an.

"Und mehr nicht? Alter ich dachte ihr habt euch ein Zimmer genommen."

"Du hast leicht reden, sie hätte mich fast durchschaut!"

"Äh ja… fast!"

"Was hast du?"

"Nix, erzähl mal wie küsst sie denn, unsere Jungfrau!"

"Hammer!"

"Wenn das von dem Wählerischsten Slytherin kommt den ich kenne dann alle Achtung."

Blaise bemerkte den weggetretenen Blick Dracos als währe er noch ganz wo anders.

"Sie hat s dir wirklich angetan he?"

"Halt die Klappe, sie ist genau wie die anderen Mädchen nur ne Wette und ich hab's noch nicht geschafft." brüllte Malfoy und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier.

Die Tür ging auf und Pansy stolperte hinein, ihre Augen wanderten durch den Raum und peilten Blaise und Draco an. Als sie ihr Ziel anvisiert hatte rief sie aufgeregt: "Juhu Dracooo"

Malfoy stöhnte und schlug den Kopf auf den Tisch

"Töte mich!" gab er erschöpft von sich was Blaise dazu führte ein grinsen von sich zu geben.

"Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?" fragte Blaise und versuchte durch Malfoys Pony zu sehen.

Pansy kam froh herüber gedackelt und setzte sich neben die beiden.

"Na Leute was machen wir jetzt… ich dachte schon ihr wollt mich loswerden, wir wollten uns doch in der halle treffen bevor wir losgehen was war los?"

"Ich muss noch was erledigen, wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum… Pansy du bezahlst…." erklärte Draco und verlies mürrisch die Taverne.

"Was hat er denn" fragte Pansy und blickte zu Blaise der mit der Schulter zuckte und grienend am Butterbier nippte.

**Ein neuer Versuch**

Draco überlegte sich wo er Joy abfangen könne, immerhin war der Tag noch nicht vorbei. Langsam trudelten alle Schüler wieder ein und ließen sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen nieder. Auch Harry, Joy und die anderen liefen schon wieder im Schloss herum. Joy hatte selbstverständlich schon den Trank getrunken. Die vier setzten sich vor den Kamin und betrachteten das Fläschchen.

"Sag mal, willst du es denn gar nicht ausnutzen dass Draco wohlmöglich noch denkt du bist ihm gefügig?" wollte Hermine wissen.

Joy spielte mit dem Fläschchen wie mit einer Schachfigur und bewegte sie zwischen ihren Fingern. Draußen wurde es dunkel, es war bereits neun Uhr.

"Ich weiß nicht warum aber, wenn er mich wirklich ins Bett schleppen will, warum kommandiert er mich dann nicht in einen Schlafraum?" wollte Joy wissen.

"Vielleicht wollte er erst testen ob der Trank auch wirkt."

"Draco hat es gar nicht nötig mich zu zwingen mit ihm zu schlafen, er hat bis jetzt doch jede bekommen die er wollte, warum wendet er bei mir solche Tricks an?"

"Ähm, Joy!" warf Ron ein.

"Was?"

"Du kannst ihn nicht leiden, schon vergessen!"

"Stimmt, ich… ich kann ihn nicht…"

"Was ist mit Kai?" wollte Hermine wissen.

"Keine Ahnung, in letzter zeit denke ich nur noch wenig an ihn. Es wäre Sinnlos mir Hoffnung zu machen meint ihr nicht?"

"Nach dem was du uns erzählt hast haben die beiden wegen dir eine Prügelei angefangen. Ich würde nicht gerade behaupten dass er nichts für dich empfindet." erklärte Hermine gekonnt.

Joy musste lächeln als sie daran dachte.

Sie wollte schon gern wissen was passiert wäre wenn sie nicht vor Draco weggerannt wäre. Im Laden hätte er eh nicht viel machen können. Und der Kuss war so toll gewesen, sie konnte nicht abstreiten dass die Mädchen Malfoy einer nach der anderen verfielen. War sie auch eins von den Mädchen? Würde er sie nachdem er hatte was er wollte links liegen lassen?

"Bullshit" jammerte joy und vergrub ihre Hand in die Haare.

"Stimmt es dass du noch Jungfrau bist?" wollte Harry plötzlich ohne Umschweife wissen.

"Wer erzählt so was!"

"Harry!" funkelte Hermine ihn prüfend an. Das passte gar nicht zu ihm.

"Was?"

"Ja es stimmt…"  
"Ehrlich?" stotterte Harry.

Joy grinste und sah sich ihre Gesichter an. Ron knabberte an einer Lackritzstange und sah verwirrt in die Runde. Hermine beobachtete Harry Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien fast froh darüber zu sein.

"Was ist Harry willst du ihr bei diesem Problem etwa behilflich sein oder warum guckst du so?" wollte Hermine wissen und lächelte ihn an.

"Quatsch, ich hätte bloß nicht gedacht dass es wahr ist was die anderen erzählt haben."

"Na geil, heißt dass etwa dass alle hier wissen dass ich noch Jungfrau bin?"

"Sieht so aus" ereiferte sich Ron.

Joy nahm sich einen Himbeerbonbon aus der Tasche, nahm ihn in den Mund und lief aus dem Griffendor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Gänge waren schon leerer geworden als sie auf Snape stieß der fasst mit ihr zusammengestoßen wäre.

Er sah sie herablassend an.

"Miss Turner, was haben sie denn jetzt noch auf den Gängen verloren, ich schätze Mr. Malfoy muss heute Abend nicht allein meine alten Zaubertrankrezepte aussortieren.

Na toll direkt in die Arme des Problems, dachte sich Joy und lies sich von Snape abtransportieren.

Snape führte sie in Snapes Klassenraum, im Hinterzimmer in dem die Zutaten und Rezepte lagerten brannte schon Licht und man hörte jemanden Fluchen der sich anscheinend am Papier geschnitten hatte.

Joy musste wieder lächeln. Snape blieb vor der Tür stehen und schubste Joy in die Kammer.

"Sie haben Gesellschaft Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie beide fertig sind können sie zu Bett gehen aber ich bezweifle dass sie damit heute noch fertig werden also sehe ich sie morgen beim Mittag."

Die Tür viel zu und die beiden standen allein da, im dämmerlicht.

"Son Arschloch" entfuhr es Joy und sie trat gegen die Tür."

Malfoy saß auf dem Boden. Das eine Bein angewinkelt, das andere in einer Schneidersitz art hielt er einen Stapel Rezepte in der Hand und sah Joy unverwand an als sehe er sie zu ersten mal.

"Was ist?" fragte Joy und bückte sich zu ihm runter.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Keine Ahnung ich schätze halb zehn oder so. Wieso?"

Joy hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und nahm ihm die Zettelchen aus der Hand.

"Sieh s mal so, zu zweit geht's wesentlich schneller!" erklärte Joy ihm Schulter zuckend.

"Ich werd aus dir nicht schlau!" erwiderte Draco sogleich.

Er bemerkte wie Joy versuchte das geschehene nicht anzusprechen.

Joy sah ihm nun in die Augen. Und er in ihre.

"Sags doch einfach mein Gott!"

"Was?"

"Wenn du mich für deine dämliche Wette ins Bett kriegen willst, wieso sagst du s nicht einfach verdammt?"

"Du weist davon?"

"Natürlich weiß ich davon, genauso wie anscheinend alle Welt hier in Hogwarts weiß das ich noch Jungfrau bin, wieso das will ich erst gar nicht wissen." Draco wirkte sichtlich geschockt.

"Pff, ein Schlammblut wie du… müsste sich eigentlich geschmeichelt fühlen."

"Weißt du unter normalen Umständen, würde ich dir die Fresse polieren."

"Unter normalen Umständen?"

"Naja, du hast ziemlich viel getrickst um an mich heran zu kommen und ursprünglich war es wohl meine Schuld das du mich als neues Opfer ausgesucht hast hab ich recht?"

"Opfer? Du redest als wäre es das schlimmste was dir passieren könnte" murrte Draco.

"Ich weiß nicht warum aber, statt Kai, sehe ich seit neustem immer jemand anderen vor meinen Augen."  
Joy kratzte sich am Arm und blickte zu Boden.

Malfoy beobachtete sie dabei, sie sah so süß aus wie sie da saß, was er nie zugeben würde selbst wenn es um sein Leben ginge.

"Weißt du, ich gebe zu es ist ein Ansporn für mich dass du noch Jungfrau bist, aber wenn es das allein wäre würde es nicht so schwer für mich sein. Und das erzähle ich dir nur weil du dich morgen sowieso nicht mehr daran erinnerst."

"Werde ich nicht?"

"Nein!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Unwichtig, solange es noch nicht Mitternacht schlägt…"

"…" Joy tat als wüsste sie von nichts.

"Ich will das noch mal…"

"Was?"

"Das Gefühl…." Draco wollte es noch mal spüren, wenn ihre Lippen seine trafen.

Er konnte nicht genug davon haben.

Joy kam näher zu Draco und setzte sich vor ihn. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seinen Schultern ab und sie berührte liebevoll seine Lippen mit den ihren.

Draco umschlang ihre Taille. Beide küssten sich zärtlich und wurden immer leidenschaftlicher.

Dachten die beiden den gar nicht mehr an ihre Arbeit? Halloooo die Zettel sortieren sich nicht von alleine!

Mittlerweile lagen die beiden in einem Haufen von Zetteln zusammengekuschelt. Joy hörte und spürte den Herzschlag von Draco. Sein Körper war so warm auch wenn er eine Kühle und gemeine Art an sich hatte, Joy fühlte sich geborgen und sicher. Nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen.

"Toll, und ich hab immer noch nicht mit ihr geschlafen, also irgendwas läuft hier verflucht falsch!" murmelte Draco und sah zu der schlafenden Joy die in seinen armen lag. Er hätte sie jederzeit aufwecken können, noch war es nicht Mitternacht. Da er annahm sie stände noch unter dem Gefügigkeitszauber. Aber er tat es nicht


	3. Chapter 3

Als Joy am nächsten Morgen erwachte war Malfoy schon weg, er hatte es auf irgendeine Art und Weise geschafft die ganzen Zettel zu sortieren.

Sie erinnerte sich lächelnd an den gestrigen Abend. Malfoy war anders gewesen als sonst. Sie lief rot an bei dem Gedanken dass Malfoy es nicht ausgenutzt hatte um mit ihr zu schlafen. Hatte Blaise ihn vielleicht aufgeklärt?

Joy rappelte sich auf und öffnete die Kammertür.

Offensichtlich hatte sie verschlafen den sie stolperte direkt in eine Klasse herein. Es sah unmittelbar nach Drittklässlern aus und Snape war gerade nicht da als Joy ein verlegendes Lächeln aufsetzte und sich unverwand am Kopf kratzte.

"Huch dass ist ja gar nicht die Toilette… lasst euch nicht stören!" Zügig verlies sie den Klassenraum.

Sie hatte als nächstes Wahrsagen, Zauberkunst beschloss sie einfach zu schwänzen da die Stunde ja sowieso schon in vollem Gange war. Sie lief hoch zum Griffendor Gemeinschaftsraum und sprang unter die Dusche. So wie sie aussah konnte sie unmöglich herumlaufen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen in Professor Flittwicks Unterricht und quälten sich damit Sand so stark zu erhitzen dass er zu Glas wurde.

In Raum war es stickig und ab und an senkten sich die Schüler ihre Ärmel an.

"Wo könnte sie denn nur sein?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Also wenn du mich fragst, hat Joy es gut getroffen die jetzige Stunde zu schwänzen, ich hab mir die Bartstoppeln angesenkt!" meinte Ron verschreckt.

"Oh bitte Ron, dass is kein Bart, dass ist die Tomatensoße vom Mittag, spiel dich nicht so auf!" spottete Hermine und hielt den Zauberstab der Feuer spuckte weiter auf den klecks Sand vor ihr ins Gefäß.

Ron blickte sie finster an, achtete einen Moment nicht auf seinen Zauberstab und schon hatte sein Ärmel Feuer gefangen, zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag.

Harry verkniff sich das lachen und konzentrierte sich weiter.

"Hey sagt mal, was liest Blaise da eigentlich?" fragte Hermine und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Keine Ahnung aber er denkt nicht im Entferntesten daran damit auf zuhören, seht ihr sein Sand ist noch nicht mal im flüssigem Stadium!" erklärte Hermine als sie fertig mit ihrer Glaserei war.

Hermine stand auf, lief hinter in Blaise s Richtung und tat so als würde sie sich ein Buch aus dem Wandschrank nehmen. Blaise kippelte abwesend und blätterte die nächste Seite in seinem Buch herum. Pansy schien das Buch genauso zu interessieren, denn sie kroch immer Näher an das Buch heran. Hermine hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und lief wieder zu den Jungs herunter.

"Und? Was ist es?" wollten die beiden gleich wissen.

"Die beiden lesen doch tatsächlich ein Muggelbuch!"

"Spann uns nicht auf die Folter!" meckerte Harry.

" Mythos Jack the Ripper!" Hermine verzog wieder ihre Augenbraue… musste sie das verstehen?

Harry hingegen fing an zu grinsen. Ron und Hermine musterten ihn, was keiner Frage bedurfte den die Blicke sagten alles.

"Als wir Blaise durch die Mangel gedreht hatten, hat Joy ihm einen Tipp mit auf den Weg gegeben, was Voldemort angeht…" erklärte er.

"Einen Tipp!"

"Joy hat ihm ein paar Muggel genannt die nur halb so krank sind wenn nicht sogar schlimmer als Voldemort!"

"Scheint sein Interesse geweckt zu haben wenn du mich fragst." grinste Hermine nun.

"Was?" blaffte Ron?

"Was Was?"

"Was hat denn dieser Muggel so gemacht?" verwirrt blickte Ron drein, jetz wollte er nicht den Anschluss verlieren.

"Weißt du ich will nicht dass du dein Frühstück wieder hoch würgst." zögerte Hermine.

"So eklig?"

"Ja so eklig!" stimmten beide im Chor ein.

Blaise s Buch hatte mittlerweile schon die Runde in der Schule gemacht und einige Slytherins wollten wissen was für ein Muggel er war, dieser Ripper. Malfoy rollte nur mit den Augen, mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern konnte ein Muggel sowieso nicht mithalten.

Beim Mittag setzte sich Blaise neben seinen störrischen und missgelaunten Freund und fing schon unter Protest an das Buch neben sich zu legen.

"Was hast du bloß mit diesem dämlichen Muggelbuch?"

"Das is ganz gut, ich find so am Arsch sind die Muggel gar nich, es besteht noch Hoffnung!"

"Hoffnung?"

"Na dass sie sich alle selbst niedermetzeln natürlich, aber sag mal, was ist los mit dir! Läuft wohl nicht so wie du e s dir vorgestellt hast mit Turner was?"

"Ein Profi überlegt sich seinen nächsten Schritt gut und bedacht…"

"Alter fang jetz bloß nicht an zu schwächeln, die Kasse ist voll und die Wetten voll im Gange… Wenn du s nicht bald hinbekommst wollen die Slyths ihre Einsätze zurück."

"Geht's noch? Wir beide sind die einzigen die Wetten zu laufen haben, willst du mich ruinieren? Die härteste Wette die ich je hatte und du weihst den ganzen Club ein!"

"Komm wieder runter, je mehr davon wissen, desto weniger kannst du den Schwanz einziehen wenns hart auf hart kommt."

"ICH HAB NOCH NIE DEN SCHWANZ EINGEZOGEN" schrie Malfoy vor Wut und sprang vom Platz auf. Griffendors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs Ohren waren ganz auf den einen Slytherin gerichtet. Auch die Lehrer hatten ihre Lauscher weit aufgesperrt.

"…" Stille.

"Schön dass wir das geklärt haben und der Rest von Hogwarts es jetzt auch weiß. -.-" schloss Blaise ab.

Malfoy räusperte sich, plumpste auf die Bank zurück und schlug das Buch auf das Blaise neben sich zu liegen hatte.

Pansy die ihre Ohren ebenfalls gespitzt hatte bliebt ruhig daneben sitzen und lauschte so viel es ging mit. Wieso hatte ihr über alles geliebter Draco es so schwer mit dieser blöden Turner? Warum schloss er Wetten wegen so einer ab? Sie wäre garantiert tausendmal besser als Turner. Reizte es ihn so sehr dass die Kuh noch Jungfrau war? Na schön, Pansy war schon längst keine mehr, aber sicher ist sie tausendmal besser als

Turner dachte Pansy.

Und warum zögert er so? Hat sie ihm etwa den Kopf verdreht? Fragen die ihr fast die Luft nahmen, nein das durfte nicht sein. Diese blöde Joy würde noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

Joy, Harry und die anderen beiden hatten Malfoys Ausraster durchaus mitbekommen.

"Ok!" erwiderte Joy diesmal verwirrt und griff nach ihrem Becher.

"Malfoy hat mehr als einmal den Schwanz eingezogen, das können wir nur bestätigen stimmts Hermine?" meinte Harry und stupste Hermine an die rot anlief.

"Echt? Erzähl!" forderte Joy und grinste schelmisch.

"Naja ich hab ihm mal eine gescheuert!" meinte Hermine verlegen. Sie erzählte es Joy äußerst ungern, immerhin wusste sie ja nicht wie Joy nun dazu stehen würde, vielleicht wäre sie sauer.

"Gescheuert ist gut, du hast ihm die Nase blutig geschlagen!" erwiderte Ron mit einer Hühnerkeule in der Hand.

"Ron!" ermahnte ihn Hermine.

"…"  
"Is ja geil, du hast ihm echt die Fresse poliert!" Joys Augen leuchteten auf.

Muss man das verstehen?

"Du.. Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?"

"Nö wieso denn? Er hatte es sicher verdient, immerhin ist er ein Slytherin… trotz allem."

"Wieso lachen die denn so?" wollte Malfoy wissen und sah so zu den Griffendors rüber als wenn er von den Lippen ablesen könne.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht über deinen Ausraster von vorhin?" spekulierte Blaise.

"Du? Draco? Erzähl doch mal wie es so war bei der Turner zu hause, hast du ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht?" stichelte Pansy.

Draco konnte seine Augen nicht von Joy nehmen und ignorierte Pansy vollkommen.

Pansy war so eifersüchtig, dass sie bei diesem Anblick fast blau anlief. Wie ein Kleinkind was nicht bekommt was es will.

"Dracooo!"

"Hä?" Draco fuhr herum.

"Hörst du mir gar nicht zu?"

"Nerv nich, beim essen spricht man nicht, hat man dir das nicht beigebracht Pansy?" antwortete Malfoy gehässig und zog den Umhang auf dem Pansy halbwegs drauf saß weg.

"Und hat man dir nicht beigebracht dass man beim essen nicht sabbert!" fauchte Pansy, stand auf und spurtete aus der großen Halle.

"Was hat die denn?" grummelte Blaise teilnahmslos.

"Pff, ihre Tage, was weiß ich!"

In den nächsten Tagen gingen Harry und Ron ihren Aktivitäten beim Quidditch nach. Hermine und Joy gingen mit auf das Spielfeld um den Jungs zu zusehen. Hermine erklärte Joy die Regeln des Spiels und Joy hörte interessiert zu. " Aha und der Klatscher hat schon einige vom Besen geholt ja?" fragte Joy und sah zu Ron, der verzweifelt versuchte dem Klatscher zu folgen.

"Ja, es ist auch nicht so einfach ihm auszuweichen nach allem was mir die Jungs erzählt haben und was ich miterlebt habe."

Joy lies den Klatscher nicht mehr aus dem Auge. Das Ding sah wirklich sehr gefährlich aus, aber es sah auch ziemlich nach Spaß aus.

"Diese Kathi Bell ist doch ausgefallen oder?"

"Ja wieso?"

"Nur so…"

"Willst du es mal versuchen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ich hab nur Übung darin mit Crossrädern durch die Luft zu fliegen und…"

"WOOD!" schrie Hermine plötzlich laut auf.

"HEY WOOD, ICH HAB EINEN AUSTAUSCHSPIELER FÜR DICH "

"Ey Mine was soll das? Spinnst du ich hab doch nur drüber nachgedacht!" stammelte Joy.

Da kam auch schon der Mannschaftsführer angeflogen und sprang auf die Tribüne.

Er war sehr viel größer als Joy und hätte ihr mit Leichtigkeit auf den Kopf spucken können. (geiler vergleich ich weiß)

Ihm schlossen sich Fred und George an die genauso neugierig wurden.

"Wer? Du Turner?" fragte Wood.

"Wow scharf, Joy als Jäger? Das sieht bestimmt Klasse aus meinst du nicht auch George?"

"Auf jeden Fall, der Fanzuwachs wird beachtlich sein Fred!"

"Wir können ja einen Test machen, George gib ihr mal deinen Besen ich muss mir das aus der Luft anschauen" erklärte Wood.

"Geht klar Chef!"

"Hey wartet mal ich…" doch schon bekam Joy den Besen in die Hand gedrückt.

"Was ist? Flieg los!" stocherte Wood weiter.

"Öhm, ok!" Joy hatte noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen, geschweige denn einen Klatscher durch die Gegend gejagt.

Joy stieg auf den Besen und sogleich erhob er sich in die Lüfte, Joy war etwas unwohl im Magen. Aber wie ging's jetzt weiter?

"Ok und wie Lenkt man das Teil?"

"Sagmal George… hat sie grad gefragt wie man das Teil lenkt!"

"Lehne dich zur Seite, je nach dem wie schnell… nach vorn, anhalten kannst du indem du den Besen langsam zu dir ziehst, aber nicht zu doll sonst weichst du nach oben aus!" rief Wood und flog neben Joy her.

"Klar!" Joy war ein bisschen voreilig. Ein Besen war anscheinend ein wenig feinfühliger als ein Motorrad und so sahen Wood, Hermine, die Zwillinge und die anderen sie wie einen Flummiball übers Quiddichfeld flitzen.

Links, Rechts, Hoch, Runter, quer Feld ein…

"Warte, gleich hab ich s …warte… Wow!" nach einer Weile brachte Joy ihren Besen unter Kontrolle.

"Ok jetz kann ich es…!" rief Joy mit zerzausten Haaren.

Sie drehte ein paar Runden und hielt vor Wood an.

"Gut jetz der Klatscher du musst ihn ins Tor schießen… der Ring da hinten!"

"Kann man den nicht treten!"

"Wenn du dir das Bein brechen willst gerne!"

"Oh ok"

Mittlerweile wurde die Tribüne immer voller. Anscheinend war es mal was anderes mit anzusehen wie jemand Quidditch lernte.

Harry lies den Klatscher frei. Er schoss über Spielfeld und wurde von den anderen umher geschossen. Joy saß auf ihrem Besen und verfolgte den Klatscher, da kam er auch schon direkt auf sie zu.

Und da Joys Devise sowieso stetig war _Bloß weg damit,_ wand sie ihren Besen und schoss den Klatscher in Hohem Bogen aufs Tor zu.

"Scheiße!" Ron versuchte den Klatscher abzuwehren aber sein Besen brach bei dem Versuch und er viel vom Besen. Viele kleine Holzstückchen teilten sich in der Luft. Der Klatscher war zwar im Tor aber Ron nicht gerade zu beneiden. Immer Näher kam er auf den Boden zu.

"Ron!" Schrie Hermine und klammerte sich am Geländer fest.

Gerade bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug wurde er langsamer, sein Kragen zog sich ungemütlich eng an seinem Hals zusammen. Sein Blick wand sich nach oben.

"Joy?" keuchte Ron. Er zappelte kurz über dem Boden mit den Füssen herum.

Joy hielt Ron am Kragen fest als Harry ihr zur Hilfe kam und mit anpackte.

"Du solltest wirklich weniger essen Ron!" japste sie und langsam setzten ihn Harry und Joy auf dem Boden ab.

"Das war echt knapp!" fuhr Harry dazwischen.

"Aber ich hab das Tor getroffen!" bestand Joy.

"Jaah!"

Die anderen kamen hinzu. Hermine rannte besorgt zu Ron. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Jaah geht schon."  
"Tut mir leid Ron!"

"Schon ok, hast mich ja wenigstens davon abgehalten den Boden zu küssen."

"Das war echt stark, warum gibt s dafür keine Punkte?" fuhr George dazwischen und Gesellte sich dazu. Wood trabte an und schüttelte Joy die Hand. Was war denn das jetz?

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch du bist im Team, ich hab noch nie gesehn dass jemand den Klatscher so wegfeuert! " erklärte Wood mit einem Lächeln das die Mädchen, die sich um ihn gesammelt hatten dahin schmelzen lies.

"Das soll doch wohl nicht euer ernst sein!" feuerte eine Stimme von hinten.

Pansy schritt auf die Griffendors zu, hinter ihr Malfoy, Blaise, Grabbe und Goyle.

"Was wollt ihr denn!" fragte Ron und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, die noch zitterten und gar nicht stehen wollten.

"Ihr wollt diese Kuh ins Team aufnehmen!" trötete Pansy empört.

"Malfoy ruf deinen Terrier zurück, er sabbert uns den Platz voll!" meinte Joy ernst.

"Der Platz gehört uns, wir sind mit Trainieren dran!" erklärte Malfoy arrogant als seine Mannschaft auf das Feld trottete und die Slytherin nun den Griffendors gegenüber standen.

"Dienstags gehört der Platz uns!" erklärte Wood .

"Wozu! Wollt ihr so viele Besen wie möglich zu Brei hauen?" fragte Malfoy.

"Den anderen hat es gefallen!" stammelte Ron.

"Weasley, die klatschen weil es endlich vorbei ist!"

"Wenn meine Beine mir gehorchen würden, würde ich dir in den Arsch treten!" schimpfte Ron Malfoy an und Blickte finster.

"Draco der Platz ist besetzt aber wenn du willst können wir darum spielen!" fuhr Joy dazwischen und trat an Malfoy heran.

Malfoy hatte seine Arme übereinander geschlagen und fing an zu lächeln.

"Der Gewinner bekommt den Platz zum Üben für die nächsten zwei Wochen."

Joy blickte sich fragend zu Wood um, der keinen Einwand zu haben schien.

"Wann?"

"Morgen!"

"Hey Malfoy, stell doch Pansy ins Tor!" grinste Fred.

Pansy gab ein knurren von sich und brachte sich hinter den anderen in Sicherheit als könne sie plötzlich ein Klatscher treffen. Damit trennten sich ihre Wege wieder.

"Draco was soll das?" stocherte Pansy wieder einmal.

"Keine Sorge, wir können gar nicht verlieren. Blaise?"

"Anwesend!"

"Ich hoffe doch du hast deinen Zaubertränkevorrat mal wieder aufgestockt!"

"Logisch!"

"Dann werde ich zwei Wetten auf einmal gewinnen." meinte Malfoy und lief ins Schloss. Er würde jetzt endlich Gewinnen. Das hieß natürlich nur wenn alles so funktionierte wie er sich die Sache vorstellte.

Joy war gerade auf dem Weg in den Waschraum der maulenden Myrte. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr ihre Ruhe gestört. Ja, man konnte es schon fast vermissen dieses ständige herum Gemecker und Genörgel. Joy öffnete die Eingangstür und nahm Kurs auf ein Waschbecken. Sie lies das Becken voller kaltes Wasser laufen, schöpfte etwas in ihre Hände und wusch sich das Gesicht. Erfrischend. Das hatte sie jetzt gebraucht. Sie lies sich noch einmal alles durch den Kopf gehen. Da war sie jetzt tatsächlich Jäger im Griffendor - Team, wollte gegen die Slyths spielen um den Platz 2 Wochen behalten zu können und dann noch die Umstände mit Draco. Sollte sie ihm weiter verheimlichen dass sie sich immer noch an alles erinnert konnte? Wie würde er reagieren?

Laut diesem Trank hatte der gestrige Tag sich für sie gar nicht abgespielt. Draco hatte sich nicht gerade so benommen als würde es nur um die Wette gehen. Und wenn? Was würde das für einen Unterschied machen? Wie wollte er überhaupt beweisen dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr war wenn er mit ihr schlafen würde?

Joy trocknete ihr Gesicht ab. Nanu? Wo war den die maulende Myrte? Niemand ging Joy auf die Nerven!

"Myrte?"

"Myrte ist grad nicht da!" meinte eine bekannte Stimme.

"Draco! Dir ist doch klar dass das hier ein Mädchenklo ist ja? Oder hab ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen."

"Ich wollte mit dir reden!"

"Reden!"

"Ist Vorschlag besser?"

"Vorschlag!"

"Um unsere Wette noch ein bisschen spannender zu Gestalten, schlage ich dir folgendes vor…"

"Oje jetz geht's los!" stöhnte Joy. Was kommt da jetzt nur wieder!"

"Wenn meine Mannschaft gewinnt, hab ich einen Wunsch frei!" Was dieser Wunsch beinhaltet wissen wir doch jetzt alle oder?

"Und wenn ich gewinne?"

Hm... welche Mannschaft soll gewinnen!


	4. Chapter 4

"Dann hast du natürlich auch einen Wunsch frei, is doch logisch!"

"Hm… Ok! Zieh dich schon mal warm an Draco!" grinste Joy und verließ den Raum.

"Wow… ob das Wasser hier auch kalt genug ist!"

In diesem Augenblick kam Myrte auch schon wieder aus einem der Klos geschossen und schwirrte um Draco herum.

"Malfoooy… du hast gesagt du magst mich viel mehr als die Turner!" Malfoy setzte ein genervtes Gesicht auf, als ihm wieder einfiel wie Myrte ihm ein weiteres Mal nützlich sein konnte. Wie von Zauberhand verwandelte sich sein Ausdruck in ein Lächeln das Eisberge hätte schmelzen lassen können.

"Natürlich Myrte, ohne dich würde doch nur die Hälfte von meinen Wetten gelingen!" schnorrte er.

Myrte verfiel ein weiteres Mal in ein heulen, doch dieses mal sollte es ihre Freude ausdrücken auch wenn dies nicht unbedingt zur Geltung kam.

"Sagmal, du kannst doch durch alle Wände hier in Hogwarts fliegen oder?"

"Ja natürlich, wieso fragst du?"  
"Auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffendors?"

"Sicher aber oh… Malfoy ich verlasse niemals diesen Raum."

Malfoy wandte sich ab und begann Myrte zu ignorieren, was ihr gar nicht gefiel.

"Dann muss ich mir wohl jemand anderen suchen!"

"Ach weißt du, ich denke ich kann einmal eine Ausnahme machen."

….

**Vorbereitungen auf das Ouidditchturnier und Briefe von Kai**

Noch am selben Tag hatte Wood seine Mannschaft zusammengetrommelt um noch soviel zu trainieren wie möglich. Da die Slytherins den Platz bekommen hatten beschlossen die Griffendors im verbotenen Wald zu trainieren. Dies war vorteilhaft denn die vielen Bäume waren Hindernisse die leicht als Gegner gleichzusetzen waren.

Gerade Wood war der Meinung Joy könne das Training gebrauchen, immerhin war sie dem Team erst beigetreten und so scheuchte er sie quer durch den Wald.

Harry sollte das ausweichen üben und streifte genau wie Joy mehrmals das Geäst und scheuchte Vögel auf.

Als die beiden außerhalb der Sichtweite der anderen ein Pause machten beschwerte sich Joy.

"Will der uns umbringen!"

"Scheint so…"

"Ich kann nich mehr!"

"Wenn wir nicht fit genug für morgen sind, verlieren wir den Platz für die nächsten zwei Wochen. Weißt du eigentlich das die ganze Schule deswegen aufgeregt ist?"

"Wirklich? Ich dachte es wird nur ein kleines Freundschaftsspiel!" griente Joy.

"Du hast vielleicht ne Ahnung, jeder hier weiß worum es Malfoy geht, deshalb ist es ja gerade so interessant wer gewinnt."

"Wie meinst du das? Worum geht es Malfoy? Geht es ihm nicht um den Platz!"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, konnte Joy jedoch trotz allem nicht in die Augen schauen. Joy sah immer verwirrter aus, ihr viel sonst nur noch der freie Wunsch ein den Draco gesetzt hatte. Oje wie konnte sie so dumm sein, es war doch so offensichtlich gewesen.

"Du weißt was er sich wünscht wenn wir verlieren!" ging Harry weiter ein.

"Verdammt bin ich blöd!" Joy raufte sich die Harre. Jeder Vollidiot hätte mitbekommen was Malfoy vorgehabt hat, nur sie natürlich nicht. Oder war das bereitwilliges dumm stellen?

"Hey Moment mal! Woher weißt du von dem Wunsch!"

"Naja es ist nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis wenn es im Tagespropheten steht…"  
"Wa…. wa - was!" Wie kam das in den Tagespropheten?

"Sagmal haben diese bekloppten Zauberer denn hier keine Morde mehr die sie im Propheten drucken können ,dass sie sich mit so etwas abgeben!" meckerte Joy.

Harry fing an zu lachen, er schob ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht um Joy besser zu sehen bevor er seinen Besen wieder in die Hand nahm und ihm befahl zu schweben.

"Ja wir sollten mal ein Wörtchen mit Voldemort reden, der lässt sich ganz schön hängen meinst du nicht?" spottete er.

"So sieht ´s aus, von wem haben die den Bericht?"

"Keinen Schimmer… fliegen wir zurück!"

Für Joy gab es nur einen Ausweg, sie mussten um jeden Preis gewinnen. Und so wie sie Malfoy kannte hatte er bestimmt wieder vor zu bescheißen also bat sie Hermine um Hilfe.

"Du willst was!" Hermine fuhr der Schreck durch alle Glieder.

"Du sollst mir den Trank brauen womit ihr euch damals in Crabbe und Goyle verwandelt habt." bat Joy nachdem sie zu den anderen zurückgeflogen waren.

"Aber weshalb?"

"Ich muss herauskriegen was Draco vorhat!"

"Aber Joy…"

"Bitte!"

"Nagut aber du brauchst etwas von der Person in die du dich verwandeln willst. In der Zeit braue ich den Trank!"

"Danke!" Joy umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich bevor sie aus dem verbotenen Wald stürmte.

"Wo will sie hin!" fragte Wood verwundert.

"Äh… auf Klo?"

"Oh… ok!"

Draco und Blaise saßen gerade auf der Zuschauertribüne und unterhielten sich.

Die anderen trainierten, also weshalb tat Draco dies nicht? Hatte er es nicht nötig? War er sich so sicher sie würden gewinnen?

Als wäre es nie anders gewesen nahm Joy neben den beiden Platz.

"Huhuu!" begrüßte Joy Draco und Blaise.

Die beiden schauten nicht schlecht. Sollte das ein Einschüchterungsversuch werden?

"Was willst du!"

"Was? Darf man seinem geliebten Rivalen den nicht mal einen Besuch abstatten?"

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen als hätte er nicht verstanden was Joy da von sich gab.

"geliebten Rivalen!" wiederholte Blaise als wollte er Malfoy erleuchten.

"Naja weißt du, eigentlich…"

"Was!" hakte Blaise nach.

"Wer von euch hat das von unserer Wette in den Tagespropheten gesetzt?"

Draco wand sich nun Joy zu.

"Keine Ahnung, wir waren das nicht. Scheint so als ob es jemand nicht abwarten kann das ich meinen Wunsch erfüllt kriege!" ein aalglattes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Und auch Blaise konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

"Ich weiß jetzt nur nich ob ich lachen oder heulen soll!" erwiderte Joy.

Sie nahm eine ihrer Haarsträhnen in die Hand und untersuchte sie.

"Was wird das wenns fertig ist?" fragte Blaise und wand ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

"Ich hab Haarsplizz!"

"Was soll das sein?"

"Weißt du nich? Der Horror eines jeden Mädchens sag ich dir!"

"Ach echt? Glaubst du nicht wir würden dich nicht auch mit Haarsplizz flachlegen?"

"Naja vielleicht solltet ihr Jungs euch auch mal ein wenig mit den Mädchen unterhalten die ihr flachlegen wollt. Wäre nicht unbedingt unvorteilhaft!"

"Pff, so ´n Quatsch!" entgegnete Draco und verzog die Augenbraue.

"In Dracos Fall bin ich allerdings ratlos!"

"Was soll das wieder heißen!"

"Bei dem Haufen Zeug was du dir eine Zeit lang in die Haare geschmiert hast, müsstest du aussehen wie ein blonder Affro! -.-"

Als Draco das hörte fuhr er sich unermüdlich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Joy hätte es nicht zugegeben aber das sah unsagbar toll aus. Und zum ersten Mal konnte Joy ihre Augen nicht von ihm lassen.

"Ich sag ja nur, dass wir Mädchen bei den Jungs genauso darauf achten ob sie gepflegt sind wir ihr!" Joy hoffte inständig dass Blaise endlich reagieren würde wie sie es sich erhoffte. Wie sollte sie sonst an etwas von Blaise kommen?

"Ich hab so etwas nicht!" bestätigte Blaise. Das war das Zeichen für Joy sie fuhr Blaise durch die Haare und riss ihm eins heraus.

"Au!"

"Stimmt, hast keinen Haarsplizz!"

"Spinnst du!"

"Ich hab nich mehr ne Macke als ihr beiden. Außerdem muss ich jetz los… bis dann!"

Damit stand Joy auf und ging. Draco und Blaise sahen sich an. Hatte die irgendwas genommen oder warum benahm sich Dracos Wette so seltsam.  
"Wieso, fährt dir Turner durch die Harre Alter!" funkelte Malfoy Blaise an.

"Keine Ahnung!" Blaise begann zu schwitzen ohne sich einer Schuld bewusst zu sein.

"Du mischst dich da nicht ein, kapiert!" drohte Malfoy und stand auf.

"Hey schieb keine Panik, ich halt mich raus!"

"Gut, ich hab Myrte übrigens den Brief gegeben, sie legt ihn gerade auf Joys Kopfkissen." erklärte Draco seinem Freund als sich dieser wieder erholt hatte.

Blaise wusste zwar nicht genau was Draco damit bezwecken wollte jedoch hoffte er inständig man würde ihn noch aufklären, früher oder später. An diesem Abend gingen Harry, Ron, und Joy erst spät zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wood hatte sie bis zum äußersten gequält. Hermine hatte währenddessen den Trank gefertigt und die letzte Zutat die Joy besorgt hatte hinzu getan. Alles verlief bisher wie geplant. Blaise konnte Joy auch ohne Hilfe außer gefecht setzten.

"Harry kann ich mir deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?"

"Nein!"

"Wieso nicht?"

"Du kannst ihn haben, wenn ich mitkommen kann!"

"Aber…"

"Keine Angst ich bleib unter dem Mantel während du ihn befragst."

"Ok wenns unbedingt sein muss…"

Im selben Augenblick kam Hermine aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal gestürmt.

Sie hielt einen Umschlag in der Hand und wedelte wie verrückt damit umher.

"Joy! Der lag auf deinem Bett!" rief sie hektisch.

"Auf meinem Bett? Von wem ist der!" fragte Joy verwundert und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

"Sieht aus als wäre er von Kai! Aber wie kommt er da hin?" wunderte sich Hermine.

"Keine Ahnung!"

"Na los… mach ihn auf!" forderte Hermine und rastete beinahe aus. Naja Hermine hoffte wahrscheinlich inständig ein Foto von dem Jungen zu finden von dem Joy stetig hin und her gerissen war.

Joy nahm einen Anhänger mit der Form eines Drachens entgegen. Es sah fast aus als würde er sich krümmen, etwa vor schmerz?

"Was ist das denn? Warum schickt Kai mir so etwas!" Joy verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Woher weiß er überhaupt wohin er den Brief schicken muss?" wunderte sich Hermine.

"Ich habe ihm einmal gesagt dass wenn er mir schreiben will, er den Brief meinen Eltern geben soll da nur sie die Adresse wissen. Sicher haben sie den Brief hierher geschickt!"

"Wie auch immer lies vor!

_Hey Joy_

_Ich vermisse dich und hoffe du denkst genauso oft an mich, wie ich an dich. Da ich weiß wie schwer du es an deiner Schule hast, schicke ich dir diesen Glücksbringer. Ich hoffe du trägst ihn!_

_Und wenn dich dieser Typ wieder belästigt komme ich hin und… naja du weißt schon was beim letzten mal passiert ist als wir uns trafen. _

_Bis bald_

_Kai _

"Hm… komisch passt gar nicht zu ihm." argwöhnte Joy und besah sich den Anhänger.

"Ach hab dich nicht so, gerade jetzt kannst du etwas Glück doch wohl am meisten gebrauchen also mach ihn schon um!" forderte Hermine. Ron gähnte herzlich und bejahte Hermines Forderung genau wie Harry es tat.

Als Joy mit den Schultern zuckte nahm Harry ihr den Anhänger aus der Hand und machte ihn ihr um den Hals.

"Sieht doch gar nicht so schlecht aus!" meinte dieser, griff nach seinem Tarnumhang und erklärte dass er und Joy nicht so lange warten sollten, denn die Slytherins würden nicht ewig auf den Gängen herumschleichen. Joy hatte das Fläschchen mit dem Trank bei sich und folgte Harry in Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Sagmal, du läufst dahin als würdest du dort wohnen, wie oft warst du schon da Harry!"

"Immer wenn wir Draco aushorchen natürlich!"

"Aha… Ok ich hoffe inständig wir werden nie Feinde, Harry!"

"Kann ich mir vorstellen, andererseits möchte ich dich auch nicht unbedingt zum Feind haben!" stellte Harry klar. Die beiden stellten sich neben das Slytherin Gemälde und warteten auf ein paar Slytherins die ihnen das Passwort sagen würden, natürlich ungewollt. Und dort kamen auch schon 4 Drittklässler.

"Stirb langsam!" nuschelte einer und das Portrait öffnete sich. Joy glaubte sich zu verhören, während die beiden mit durch das Portrait schlichen verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einem Fragezeichen.

"Weißt du dass es nen Film gibt der genauso heißt?" flüsterte sie Harry zu.

"Nicht darüber nachdenken, einfach nicht darüber nachdenken." antwortete er gemächlich und sah auch schon den Schlafraum der Jungen.

"Ich schlage vor, wir warten bis alle schlafen. Du kümmerst dich um Blaise… damit er nicht stört und dann trinkst du denn Trank." meinte Harry und beide lehnten sich ans Fenster um den anderen nicht im Weg zu stehen.

Die beiden schliefen fast ein, bis kurz nach ein Uhr, als alle schon schliefen und Joy aus ihren Gedanken gezogen wurde.

"Pst, wach auf!" Joy weckte Harry. Dieser zuckte zusammen und zog den Tarnumhang herunter.

"Gut, suchen wir Blaises Bett!" Joy und Harry schlichen zum Jungenschlafsaal, diesen fanden sie schnell. Doch Dracos Bett war verschollen wie auch er selbst. Harry dagegen erspähte eine weitere Tür. Im anliegenden Zimmer hatte Malfoy doch tatsächlich sein eigenes Zimmer.

"Oh wie ich ihn hasse!" meckerte Harry in sich hinein und schloss die Tür wieder.

Joy stellte sich neben Blaises Bett. Schlief er auch fest genug? Oder sollte sie sichergehen.

"Sicher ist sicher… Blaise!"

"Blaise!"

Nach dem zweiten mal öffneten sich langsam seine Augen.

Joy berührte seine Brust.

"Hey was…"

"Shht!" und schon schlossen sich seine Augen wieder und sein Atem wurde wieder langsamer.

Harry kam herüber. "Alles klar?"

"Ja, er schläft jetzt bis morgen durch."

"Weißt du ,eigentlich hättest du es dir sparen können, Blaise heute die Haare auszureißen, das hättest du jetzt genauso machen können" überlegte Harry.

"Stimmt, aber wo bleibt den da der Nervenkitzel!" lächelte Joy und nahm Blaises Sachen vom Stuhl, ging in den Waschraum und nahm den Trank zu sich.

Als sie herauskam war ihr Ebenbild das von Blaise.

"Soll ich mit reinkommen?" wollte Harry wissen. Joy zuckte mit den Schultern, es war ihr eigentlich egal gewesen und so lief sie weiter in Dracos Zimmer.

"_Feuer!_" befahl sie und wie schon so oft ging das Feuer im Kamin an.

"Hey, Draco! Wach auf!"

Malfoy gab ein grummeln von sich, er ließ sich nur ungern bei seinem Schönheitsschlaf stören.

"Pssssssst… na los!" beharrte Joy weiter, bis Malfoy sich aufrappelte und noch wie im schlaf ins Feuer sah.

"Alter warum hast du den Kamin angemacht?"

"Ich wollte mit dir reden!"

"So, du willst also mit mir reden um, 1.45 Uhr! Sagmal ham se dir ins Gehirn geschissen oder was!"

Joy wollte sich schon aufregen und Draco eine Ballern als ihr einfiel das sie der beste Freund von Draco war, zumindest im Moment.

"Komm wieder runter, ich kann sonst nich pennen."

Draco sah seinen Freund schief an. Er konnte sonst nicht pennen? Blaise ? Blaise würde sogar schlafen wenn Voldemort direkt vor ihm stehen würde. Das einzige was ihn vom schlafen abbrachte war wenn er mit jemandem schlief! Hatte er etwa ein Problem? Sollte er ihm da jetzt etwa auch noch helfen oder wie!

"Also was willst du?"

"Könntest du mir das noch mal erklären? Wegen morgen!" bat Blaise. Wie kam er darauf dass er es ihm erzählen würde? Draco hatte ihn doch noch nicht einmal darüber informiert? Und diese Wortwahl… noch mal? Hier stimmte irgendetwas nicht. Doch Malfoy ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Plötzlich entdeckte er die Kette die Blaise um den Hals trug. Joy hatte vergessen sie anzunehmen. Draco hatte Joy die Kette zwar aus einem anderen Grund gegeben aber dass sie noch ein weiters mal nützlich sein würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Du weißt doch alles, was willst du denn noch mal hören? Soviel ist das doch gar nicht…" Draco schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Joy bekam fast einen Schlag als sie sah das Draco nackt schlief.

"Wow…"

"Was ist!" Draco schmunzelte.

"I- ich meine, schläfst du oft nackt?"

"Klar, ist viel befreiender, solltest du auch mal probieren. Wieso wundert dich das überhaupt? Du tust so als würdest du mich das erste mal sehen Blaise!" Draco musterte seinen Freund was Joy gar nicht gefiel. Ahnte er etwa was?

"Äh… hier!" Joy ging zum Stuhl neben dem Bett, griff einen dunkelgrünen seidenen Morgenmantel und hielt ihn Draco entgegen. So konnte sie unmöglich mit Draco reden. Da wäre sie nur… abgelenkt.

Ihr entging sein Lächeln nicht, und das war es was ihr Sorgen machte. Draco zog sich den Mantel über.

Sie versuchte ihn abzulenken.

"Äh… weißt du noch die letzte mit der ich geschlafen hab! Ich meine kanntest du sie überhaupt, die hab ich schneller abgeschossen als mir lieb war!" lenkte Joy ab.

Draco bemerkte wie Joy ihn ablenken wollte. Aber er wollte das Spielchen noch ein wenig weiterspielen. Und so griff er zu seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tür und verschloss sie. "_Alohomora!_" (oder so)

"Was soll das jetzt schon wieder!" Sie war definitiv aufgeflogen.

"Na was wohl- wir vertiefen unsere Freundschaft!" antwortete Draco amüsiert.

"Äh… keine Zeit, ich bin jetz auch müde also…"

"Ich hab mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, wieso die Turner dir heute durch die Haare gefahren ist, weißt du."

"Echt? Wir hatten das Thema Haarsplizz und…"

"Das ist es ja, sie kommt zu uns und unterhält sich mit uns über Haarsplizz? Ich bitte dich!" Draco engte Joy immer mehr ein. Bis sie sich in einer der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers wieder fand.

"Ach mach dir keine Gedanken, vielleicht findet sie mich einfach besser als dich!"

"Ich weiß das du das bist Turner!" grummelte Draco.

"Wa… Spinnst du?"

"Du bist ihm durch die Haare gefahren um ihm welche auszureißen!"

"Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz dicht!" schrie Joy ihn an.

"Nun ja, die Wirkung des Tranks wird nicht lange anhalten und wenn du nicht vor hast heut Nacht hier zu schlafen, solltest du es zugeben bevor du dich zurückverwandelst." erkannte Draco und ging auf sein Bett zu.

"Du kannst doch nicht…" stammelte Joy vergebens. Draco hatte sie in der Falle und sie wusste nicht einmal wie lange der Trank noch hielt. War Harry überhaupt mit in den Raum hinein gekommen? Joy war es egal gewesen als er sie danach gefragt hatte. Sie hoffte inständig er wäre im Raum doch er machte sich nicht aufmerksam.

"Und wie ich kann!" Draco wirkte amüsiert wie nie zuvor hatte er jetzt Turner bei sich, noch dazu ins seinem Zimmer. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund und er würde sie nicht ehr gehen lassen, bis es Morgen war.

Als Joy auf die Tür zu ging um die Klinke zu quälen, ruckelte sie ein paar mal vergebens daran und als sie mitbekam das Draco sich ihr wieder näherte ließ sie schleunigst ab und hob bedrohlich den Zeigefinger in seine Richtung.

"I- ich warne dich, wenn du mich auch nur anfasst… erzähle ich allen das du schwul bist A- alter !" stotterte Joy in der Hoffnung Blaise würde auch so sprechen wäre er in ihrer Situation


End file.
